25 steps to get it through the baka's head
by rosetteluv3
Summary: NaruHina! takes place after manga 437. Its long, and full of "Awwwe" moments. Chapter 17 is now here!
1. tell her how you admire her

25 stinking steps to get it through Naruto's thick skull

Hello fan fiction readers! This is the first posted fan fiction on Rosetteluvs3. For integritys sake in my fan fictions I will not be staring in any of them and only the character's that are in Naruto and the occasional other character who will remain as true to the Manga or Anime and possible.

Guess what! Rose does not own Naruto *sobbing*. If she did it wouldn't be an amazing manga or the edge of your seat anime that it is, it would be doodles that never left her sketch book.

Crashing through the hospital doors, with the bright halogens shining in his eyes. Naruto was screaming at his teammate "Is Hinata going to be alright?!" Sakura would scream back at him that he needed to be operated on as well.

_Before the medical ninja's got to Hinata and Naruto, Sakura was treating their wounds. To Naruto's displeasure she began to treat his first because his nerves were tearing off of him._

_He stopped her before she could heal him, "What do Hinata's wounds look like?"_

_In an annoyed tone Sakura said "You're not going to let me heal those till you know Hinata's fine. Right?" then the medical kunoychi got up and jogged to her friend._

_When Sakura saw Hinata, Hinata had a gaping hole in her chest and that blood had poured out of her mouth. Sakura got on her knees and began to stop the bleeding. Hinata regained some consciousness and was trying to say something. "Hinata you should just stay quiet the medical ninja are on the way" Sakura said._

"_Naruto-kun, is he alright?" Hinata whispered out._

"_Hia, Hinata-sama. Naruto-kun will be fine" Sakura was silently congratulating Hinata for summoning enough power to speak past a pint of her own blood that was residing in her lungs. A small smile was on Hinata's face and Sakura could see relief flood in to Hinata's eyes. Naruto was inching his way over to where the two kunoich were._

_Barely audible past the sounds of the raging battle" I am glad Naruto-kun is ok" is what Hinata said before she passed out._

"_Sakura heal her that's your job! You can't just let her die like that!" Naruto thought that as Hinata lay peacefully in Sakura's arms._

_Sakura's fist came up ready to punch Naruto for his stupidity but then she realized that a punch could be fatal for Naruto. _

_Sakura thought to herself, they were very much alike in that Hinata's only concern was for Naruto's wellbeing and now Naruto's concern for his childhood friend leads him to not even realize that between his cloths and his raw muscle there was only a single fragile layer of skin. Both were so selfless that their only care was for each other._

"I'm losing her pulse doctor!" said Sakura. Naruto was frozen in his tracks.

"Go get Tsunade!" the doctor shouted as a nurse ran to get her. Hinata's cloths where soaked with her own blood. "Damn it! She's lost to much blood" shouted the doctor.

"Do you think she'll make it through the surgery!" said Sakura.

Naruto's fists were clenched and he was shaking as he yelled "Don't underestimate Hinata" and due to the blood loses that digging ones nails into ones palm has, Naruto passed out. The last thing going through his head was "Hinata might die…."

…

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare of Hinata's funeral. When he tried to go back to sleep the moon was shining in his eyes. He got up to close the blinds and saw that Hinata was sleeping in the other bed in the room. He looked at her and saw that the wound in her chest was not fully closed and that blood had stained around her mouth and her fingers.

He took the chair closest to him and sat down, he knew he would not be able to sleep anyway with Hinata in her fragile condition, he felt compelled to stay by her side and protect her. "A little late for that you baka" he told himself. Silent tears that contradicted the normally loud cries fell gently down his face; he couldn't summon a sound to describe that kind of agony so he didn't try.

When Sakura came in to check on them, she found Naruto sitting to the side of Hinata's bed, he had obviously been crying because his eyes were red and puffy. She didn't say anything though.

"Let me see your hands Naruto." When he went kybii his hand had sustained the most damage. Her gaze quickly went over his hand and she healed some spots that needed it. Sakura noted that Naruto was looking sadly in Hinata's direction.

"Naruto" his eyes meet hers "talk to her" Naruto's face told her that he didn't understand "Studies show that patient that are talked to have better success rates". She reached for his other hand and after a satisfied nod she left and closed the door behind her.

Naruto let a long sigh leave him, then looked a Hinata and thought "why not... It's not like I got something better to do" his eye fell into despair again when he looked at her. Her milky white hand were stained with the ugly maroon blood and it simply looked wrong on Hinata's hand especially, for someone's who's character is so gentle and kind.

"Hinata you were really something out there fighting Pain….. You…."Naruto voice began to crack. As he remembered what happened, It would be worth it to bring Pain back to life to simply make that want to be ass suffer even worse for his crimes. What if Hinata did that again…try to save him, His eye looked back towards Hinata "Why would you risk your life for a retch like me." Naruto's eyes were reminiscent of Sasuke. "Hinata-chan……..I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again. You will never have to risk your life again. I will protect Konoha, these people, my friends and you….. When you make a full recovery guess what! I'll… I'll take you out to the best ramen in town. Well celebrate that Pain was defeated by us both. And if you like it I take you there as much as you want my treat."

Through the night he promised these kinds of things to an unconscious Hinata, the kind of promises that tie and bind ones life together. That will create new bonds that will last a lifetime. He also completely opened himself to Hinata, telling her the things that he was reluctant to think to himself. As if she was there he felt his soul being comforted and so for the first time in a long time he got a good night sleep.

Sakura came in to check on them later that day when she saw that Naruto was sleeping holding Hinata hand, with a look of peace on both their faces.

_**Tell her how you admire her.**_

I must say after receiving a review it's like an adrenalin rush without the nausea

So if you would review that would be great. Anything would do except "I decided to print out your story so that I would have a something to inflict all my rage on, because I hate your story so much!" …..ya ……please no….


	2. Always tell her you love her

Thank you to the readers who came back. Getting bookmarked is like drinking seven shots of caffeine at Dutch Brothers

Rosette has finally conquered the world and is now able to own Naruto's whisker marks………..Ok. So maybe not, Rosetteluvs3 does not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Now I have to go return this cape.

"Beep Beep Beep" Hinata woke up to these sound that didn't make sense, wasn't she just outside of Kohonoha, she tried to move her body but was unable to move any thing then felt that her left hand had something around and on it. Had she been captured? "Great it'll be more trouble for who ever were going to save me" she thought. Then she realized that what was restraining her hand were two rough hands. "Ok. So I have two hands holding my left and I haven't bled to death, there is an annoying beeping and I am lying down." After piling these things up in her head she figured out that she was in the hospital and that she was taking medication because how else could she be so stupid.

She let her mind wander and remember all that she had accomplished in the last twenty four hours. She had told Naruto how she felt about him, something she had been trying to do for almost all of her teenage life and took a shot out of the S-rank Pain. She would never be able to forget that day no matter what. In the back of her mind however, she felt some deep and profound inaudible promises that left her mind speechless, trying to remember them brought a blush and a glowing pride, she felt herself drift back to sleep. "Why if Naruto…NARUTO!" Her body jumped as she remembered that last image of Naruto she could summon, when he was crawling towards her, when his skin was just a single layer and he was red as could be. Her Byakugan activated involuntarily and she saw that her hand was being held by Naruto. She inwardly blushed and felt her mind drift towards sleep. Naruto was safe.

Naruto heard and felt Hinata stir, so he immediately assumed that Hinata was back to being in full health, his eyes shot open and yelled "So you're finally a wake Hinata!" Only to find that she was in the same fragile condition that she was in last night.

He let go of her hand and began stomping yelling "Hinata this is not what's supposed to happen" he looked back at her and he whispered "You were supposed to make a full recovery and I was going to sneak you out of here so we could go eat real food.". He found himself going back to her side, lifting her hand to his chest and placing both his hand around hers. "Don't you remember the promises I made you last night…….It wont count if I do them all alone Hinata…..I cant lose you. I love…."

"He just said that didn't he" she thought checking herself to if this was a dream. Not a dream. She them replayed what he had just said and realized that he didn't love her the way that she loved him. Part of her heart felt like it was about to rip itself out, "but it was a start right" and with that thought in mind she felt the simple joy of being loved by Naruto.

Naruto was going hazy eyed and was about start crying because now another person might die cause of his inability to protect them till rather suddenly he felt his hand being squeezed back by Hinata. He looked at her and saw that Hinata was slightly smiling and she finally looked happy.

Even with no communication between the two they were glad to simply be with on another.

Always tell her you love her

Thanks for reading, please review.


	3. when shes upset hold he tight

HI! It me again here to say two things 1. Sorry I haven't updated in a while (insert an excuse that will make you laugh) and 2. I do not own Naruto, Naruto owns me…… that's kind of sad….

Naruto stayed by Hinata's side and held her hand like a life line. After a day and seven hours and twelve minutes she was able to sit up and move around (not that Naruto was counting) that's when he finally felt ok enough about Hinata to leave her side, he went to go use the can. After three days she was finally off the ventilator and was able to speak (weakly but still audible).

Kiba and Shino finally visited when she got her voice back, and told her about the condition of Konoha.

"It's all been destroyed Hinata!" Kiba used his arms to emphasize every word, he then smiled "But every one is so tight knit together right now and so helpful even if every things been destroyed."

"It is instinct to pull together in troubled times in every species. I don't see why you are so surprised." Shino stated.

"Maybe because every thing's been destroyed Bug man!" He said using Shino's chosen nick name. "Well any way, the older district got built first that way the elderly and kids won't catch a cold. Now over where Sakura lives is getting built, then the aristocrat's houses."

"How are they getting all this done so quickly?" Hinata inquired

"Every able bodied person is on a team and the team is only doing one thing. Tsunade-sama is the one who came up with this plan." Shino said

"Ya! I got put on the lifting and structure team, and Shino's on the testing to make sure its safe team." Kiba interjected enthusiastically.

"That's cool that every thing is getting done so quickly" Hinata said with a sincere smile on her face

"Ya, perhaps I'll bust out of here to go and get you some real food from Ichiraku's" Naruto said as he walk in with a plate of food for him and Hinata.

"Sorry dude, It hasn't been repaired yet" Kiba said

"Kuso" he cursed

A blush formed on Hinata as she said "Naruto-kun you didn't have to get my food for me the Doctor said I'm Ok to walk now."

"He did not! He said you were OK to STAND!" He put Hinata's food in front of her "And besides I can't have you losing your balance again and have to stay here for another week cause you fell."

In truth she did fall but only because Naruto noticed that she was crying slightly after her failure to stand and be of any service and decided to give her a small sneak attack hug around the shoulders. She then fainted.

"Since when did Naruto become Hinata's father?" Kiba said sarcastically

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked. On Naruto you could see a small nearly unnoticeable blush appear.

"Jealous Kiba-Kun?" saying Kiba-kun in a slightly mocking tone.

"Humph" Kiba snorted "Never of a nitwit like you Naruto!"

"Takes one to know one!" Naruto retorted

"You Baka! You just dissed yourself and me!" Kiba laughed

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say" Naruto said

"What Idiot"

"That the only thing left for us to discuses is who the bigger idiot is!" At this point Hinata began to giggle hysterically because they were fighting over who took the bigger idiot title, making every one pause and start to laugh with her.

The rest of Hinata's time in the hospital was much like this, a time of recovery and laughter. Because laughter is the best medicine Naruto told her.

In the middle of the night though, Naruto would suddenly be woken up hearing Hinata crying and would simple go to hold Hinata's hand, she would stop after that and they would both get a good nights sleep.

This was the first time, Sakura notted, that Naruto didn't try to leave the Hospital early.

**When she's upset hold her tight**

That little button right there, it's calling to you, telling you to comment about something in this chapter!

I am so sorry about any spelling errors you might have seen.

Review... Please?


	4. pick her over all the girls u hang with

Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea how happy they make me! So guess what!? I discovered that My CAT has more rights to own Naruto then I do (cats being related to foxes thing)… But she has no interest in Naruto other then the naruto that is swirly and tastes delicious and fishy. So Naruto is still owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Not me or my cat…

"Hinata-sama. Are you ready to go?" Neji said as he noticed that Hinata didn't have a clue about what he was talking about. "You're supposed to check out today."

"I am?" Hinata said disbelievingly

"Ya." He said a little annoyed. Normally he would have been nicer to Hinata but after an exhausting day of being on the safety testing team he was a little pissed off that Hinata wasn't ready to leave. "I'll be back at break to take you home." He said as he walked out.

"Oh. Hey Neji!" Naruto said as he walked in. "Hinata I have good news you and I are gonna get out of here today!" Neji scowled and walked out. "What's his problem?" he said as he gestured towards Neji.

"He's quite tired." Hinata told him.

"So any way I was wondering if it's alright to take you out to a celebration dinner." Naruto said doing his trade mark fox smile and scratching the back of his head.

"What are we celebrating Naruto-kun?" Hinata wondered

"Well I don't know" he said sarcastically "Perhaps our defeat of one of the deadliest ninjas ever known to man?" he smiled even bigger.

"Oh well I don't think you should be so keen on inviting me after all I don't think I made that much of a difference." At this point Naruto would have punched who ever was saying that but he realized that those words came out of Hinata's mouth.

"Hinata you don't realize what you did for me do you?" the look on Hinata's face said it all "Hinata you're the one who brought me back to my senses when Pain was just about to take my life."

"Naruto-kun that's very kind of you but you don't need to do that." She said

"Hinata" He smiled and looked straight in her eyes, she wished that there was a way to hide her soul from him she felt so exposed. "It's the least I could do." Sincerity poured from these words that made Hinata know that he really meant it.

"…Ok" she said still staring into his eyes; pleasant chills ran up and down her spine.

"See you at the Ramen stand at seven." Smiling as he went out the door "Bye Hinata!" Naruto was almost out of the hospital when Sakura stopped him.

"Ugh! Naruto lets go get some thing to eat."

"Sorry Sakura I'm going to take Hinata-chan out to dinner latter tonight." He smiled apologetically.

Sakura was shocked that Naruto, Naruto who had obsessed over her for at least three years just turned her down for a date(sort of). "Um… Excuse me? Naruto what the heck happened to you?"

"What do you mean Sakura?" anger slowly flooded in to his face. "You expect me to just drop Hinata just like that so I can go out with you!" He was yelling now.

"Naruto I…" Sakura was now regretting being so selfish. "Am sorry, I didn't think…" an awkward silence was between the two friends. Sakura smiled and her eyes brightened "I hope you enjoy your time together Naruto!" she turned "See ya later!"

He had noticed a change come over him in his time with Hinata. He was gentler to people and also fiercer, he had his precious person that he wanted to protect and care for, giving him more of a drive to do things. He never wanted to see her get hurt like that again. He thought over Sakura's words. A week ago he would have given any thing to have Sakura ask him on a date verses now when he could never even dream of standing Hinata up like that. Going as far as fighting Pain again before letting Hinata down like that is what he thought.

…

"Hinata-sama are you ready to get going?" Neji said as he walked in the door.

"Hai. Neji-kun" he held out his hand for Hinata to take so they could get going. She bowed her head slightly to indicate thanks. "Thank you Neji-kun for coming out of your way to get me." She said with a small smile on her face.

Neji was taken a back by Hinata's thank you, not because he had never received one from her but it was always a surprise that she would say some thing like that to him, her technical servant. He looked down at her for a second, her gentleness rubbing off on him. "Your welcome Hinata-sama." He said quietly.

They had gotten three fourths of the way there when Kurenai dropped in right in front of them. It was a good thing Hinata was holding on to Neji for support because other wise Kurenai would have had her chakra shut off for the next few hours.

"Hinata. Neji." She bowed slightly "I wanted to give you this for future reference." She handed Hinata a slim folder

"Thank you Kurenai Sensei" Hinata and Kurenai bowed slightly to each other and when Hinata lifted her head her sensei was gone.

They arrived home shortly afterwards, Neji took Hinata to her room. "Do you need me to stay with you Hinata-sama?"

"No Neji-kun, but thank you." Hinata said. Neji then closed the door and with that Hinata was alone.

"I wonder what Kurenai gave me?" she then went to retrieve the folder in her bag. She opened the folder and read.

_Ways to rule out the idiots verses the keepers:5 dating tips for beginners_

How did she know?

_Don't expect Him to pay for every thing_

_Eat like you normally would not like a bird_

_Be honest to him_

_Wear what makes you comfy not what will show off your body. Your not trying to sell you body, your seeing if you want to spend the rest of you life with him._

_Have fun! its is just a date after all! It's not an engagement!_

She silently thanked her sensei and went to get ready

Naruto and Hinata had a wonderful time at Ichiraku's and laughed together. On their way to Hinata's house Naruto told her that he planed on doing this often and a very large blush flooded Hinata's face and she fainted concluding their first dinner together.

"I pushed her to much, she is still recovering" he said as he took her to her house bridal style still obivious to the true reason why she fainted.

**Pick her over all the girls you hang out with**

Yeah! You should tell me what is running through your mind right now and it should involve that lovely button down there! Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	5. play with her hair

I love you guys! Thank you to those who favorited me.

So When I realized that Naruto was actually not mine and that it was never going to be mine I went insane with sadness for a while, explaining why this new chapter was late.

…

One of the first days of warm summer, Naruto was captivated by the transformation that was happening outside. It seemed like overnight vividly bright shades of green came forth, cheery and attention grabbing flowers where on every window sill. Naruto wanted to be apart of the amazing change that came along with summer but was stuck inside listening to a report on the condition of Kohnoha.

"And so Kohnoha has nevla blab la blab la blab la ." Naruto hear Tsunade say.

"What do I have to do today?" Naruto said while ignoring the fifth Hokages words. "Meeting of the Konoha ninja……Check, Train…should probably do that after lunch with Hinata…. Ya don't want to be stinky for that, what would Hinata think of me then?" Not known to Naruto he was saying this out loud and Tsunade had stopped the talking and was staring at Naruto.

"Baka!" she said trying to get Naruto out of his mumbling trance. "Hey Idiot!" after another five minutes of trying to snap him out of it, Tsunade finally grabbed her clipboard and through it at Naruto, aiming for his forehead protector.

Suddenly the clipboard was there lodged into the ground a least an inch and Naruto wasn't, from behind Tsunade Naruto said "Grandma ba-chan that was really close…. You could have killed me with a deadly throw like that."

"Better to kill you then have your mumbling through the entirety of my speech" Tsunade said with a sarcastic smirk on her face. It wouldn't have killed him just stunned him and left a mark.

"Whatever Granny. I'm out of here. It's too nice of a day to be sitting with a sixty year old hag like you anyway." He heard a metal chair come whizzing toward him, and watched it fly past him and through the side of the building in front of him.

"Who you calling a hag you hooligan?" Tsunade yelled after him. Naruto now understood how Sakura had become a Medical ninja so fast, not because she was especially gifted but because a few shots like that and you got to know how to heal yourself.

It was such a lovely day that Naruto didn't want to waist it stuck inside at the meeting or waiting for ramen…..An Idea just stuck Naruto right between his eyes, like what would have happened with the clipboard had he not moved. He then made two clones and dispersed.

…

"Is Hinata-chan here?" a young boy came and answered the door.

"Yes" he looked at Naruto with a blank stare "Who is calling for her, might I ask?" the boy finished

"Uzumaki Naruto."

With that the boy closed the door to go get Hinata. A little latter.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing here? I was supposed to meet you at Ichiraku

in half an hour."

"Well you see, I kinda need to get out of town for a few hours." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto-kun what happened?"

"I just got into some trouble with Ba-chan."

"Well maybe if you stopped calling her that you wouldn't get into so much trouble." She giggled.

"So I thought about it and I realized that it's such a beautiful day that we really should enjoy it." Naruto then in a funny British accent he said "Lady Hinata-chan would you care to accompany me to the nearest hill far enough away that I will not be in danger of being killed by Ba-chan." He then bowed and gestured for her to come out the door.

"Kind Sir, I must tell my keepers that I will be leaving early, but then I can accompany you out of town." She then smiled and told Neji who was just down the hall "I'm leaving early Neji."

"Have her back before its dark." With that they left.

"Sorry about springing this so suddenly, it's just that this kind of day only comes once in a while." Naruto said as he began to run.

"No need to be sorry Naruto-kun. I enjoy being out doors." Especially when I'm with you she thought. A slight blush spread across her face. Naruto-kun and she had done something together at least once a week and these few weeks had been the best time in her life.

"Hinata-chan do we need to slow down? Your face is red." Naruto said.

…

They were soon at a distant meadow where a blanket was spread and a basket was waiting. They ate enjoying what else but ramen and the scenery. Till Naruto wasn't so preoccupied with his ramen that he actually looked at Hinata and wasn't able to take his eyes off her. She was a glow with the warm sunlight that made her hair look like it was violate. Her face was gently smiling while that loving sunlight lit up her face. The blushing beauty's hair was lifted by the wind a bit, making her glossy strands look surreal. It probably smells really good too! He suddenly felt this huge longing to run his fingers through that soft and supple hair. Would she let him though? Sakura always punched him all the way to Timbuktu when he tried to touch her hair. In fact every girl did that when they realized he was thinking such thoughts. It's not like they were perverted! In fact they were probably more innocent than what they were thinking when they put on the skimpy thing they were wearing. Hinata was not like that though.

He didn't want that to happen between him and Hinata, he knew what he'd do to touch Hinata's hair without her knowing that way he wouldn't get beaten up. He would make a shadow clone and have him touch her hair. Then make another shadow clone to make a bit of a breeze so she wouldn't notice that her hair was being touched and he would remain innocent right in front of her.

"Hinata-chan, excuse me for a few will ya?" he said as he got up and walked in to the forest. Naruto smirked she would never know. Two shadow clones stood right in front of him. "Every one knows what they are doing?" Naruto said to his clones.

The clone on his right said "But I want to be the one to touch Hinata's hair! Not the stupid wind maker." The clone began to pout. "Besides he's more suited to be the wind maker than I am!"

"Really?" The original said.

"Don't listen to him he's just trying to make it so that he gets to touch Hinata's hair!" the other clone said

"But he said that you were more suited to make the wind then he was." Naruto said.

"You really are a baka! We all have the exact same ability! That's why were called clones!" The logical clone pointed out.

The two clones began to fight one another. Naruto was trying to break up the ruckus "You guys know that the minute the clone that will touch Hinata's hair disperses the remaining two will have the exact same experience!" They stopped.

"Is that true!" one of the clones said.

"Duh" Naruto said as he smiled. "I'm quite the handful when I'm not beating someone up." Soon after the two clones stood up and were at attention in front of Naruto. "So both of you know what you're supposed to do." Naruto looked both his clones in the eye.

"Hai!" They both said

"Then get to your positions already!" Naruto watched them out of his peripheral vision go to the other sides of Hinata. "I have a new found appreciation for the Konoha teachers." He then was out of the forest and looked at Hinata. She was just as radiant if not more then as he saw her earlier.

"Naruto-kun are you alright? You were gone a really long time." Concern for his well being so evident that even her body languages said are you alright.

Finally seeing how much he concerned her "Ya Hinata-chan I just went to the little ninja's room." He was scratching the back of his head.

A small blush formed on Hinata's face "oh".

The wind began to pick up and Hinata turned to face it head on, she closed her eyes, breathed in deep and let her body soak up the cool breeze. She smiled a little enjoying the pleasant chills that went down her spine that reminded her of when she was with Naruto. She bit her lip a little, goose bumps running rampant down her arms and legs. Her hair picked up and let its true beauty show, it wasn't black or blue but a very dark purple. She loved the way the wind felt.

Naruto was watching her only a few feet away from her. Wow he thought, he never thought that Hinata could look so beautiful. Not that she wasn't already beautiful but she just seemed so _right,_ here with the wind lifting her spirit and the sun lighting her way. To think that he was the one who was creating that wind. Wait the plan! He saw the clone slowly come up behind Hinata.

Her pail lavender eyes looking toward him "Naruto. Do you recognize this place?" he didn't "This is where you went kyubii and created this meadow." They both looked around with a new appreciation. "Its amazing that grass and wild flowers grew so quickly to cover this area."

"Yeah, to think that the kyubii's chakra was covered up so quickly by all of this." Gesturing to the beauty surrounding them.

"It just goes to show us that new life will always come to heal old wounds." Hinata said while going back to enjoying the wind.

"What new life do you think came to heal the old wound I have?" Naruto said adding depth to the conversation.

"The new beginnings you have given to so many people." She said without hesitation then stopped. She realized what she had just said to him and a small blush began to form on her face "Naruto-kun I know that every seed of hope, joy and new beginnings that you have given to people will return to you ten fold." She smiled gently at him put her hand on his and looked him straight in the eye "I just hope that I am able to repay you for every thing you've done for me." she was being so bold only because she had barrowed the strengths to from her surroundings.

The clone was just about to close in and touch Hinata's hair. When Naruto dispelled them. He did not want to use trickery on Hinata. "Hinata-chan there is something I've been wanting to do all day."

"What Naruto-kun?"

"Could I touch your hair?" he said waiting for a punch to the head.

A blush spread on her face "did he just ask her that?" she thought.

Great she was starting to turn red, she is so going to punch him. It's not to late to go on with the plan.

"It's alright for you to touch m-my hair N-Naruto-kun." Curse that stutter.

His eyes opened to see Hinata looking away and leaning her head toward him. She was going to willingly let him touch her hair? He slowly scooted over not believing that this was happening. His hand gently reached over and ran his fingers through her silky locks. It was so smooth and fluid that it felt like plunging your hand in to warm water only better. It was soft and smelled like gardenias jasmine and white lilies with a hint of spicy orange blossom. He wanted to plunge his face in to that soft blanket of hair that would caress him and soon found himself day dreaming of doing that. But he didn't, Hinata trusted him enough to let him touch her, he wouldn't strain their relationship by doing that. He was blushing a little.

He was so close, it took all of her concentration to not faint. His breath on her neck was making chills run up and down her spine. She was enjoying every moment of this though. She failed in trying to suppress a blush rising to her face.

"Thank you Hinata-chan" he said in a breathy tone. Their eyes meet for a moment and he felt himself blushing more. He looked away trying to rid himself of the blush "Well, I better get you home soon or Neji will kill me." They didn't realize how long they had stayed in that position; it was around three and there lunch together that normally took half an hour had taken two and a half. He gathered his thing and made a shadow clone to take them home.

He and Hinata walked home in silence, not the awkward or trivial silence, it was just they did not know what to say to each other. Both were smiling just a little bit. Hinata had a small almost unnoticeable blush on her face.

"Thank you for the wonderful time Naruto-kun." She said as she stepped on to the porch.

"Ya, thanks for joining me." Pulling out of no where a fox grin just for her. "I'll see you soon Hinata-chan" he said waving good bye.

"Ya…soon" she said as she watched him leave and shut the door. Her back was to the door and she let out a huge sigh as she slide down the door. She smiled, looked down and began to blush as she imprinted every thing that happened today in her mind. "Naruto"

Naruto was sitting, supposed to be training. He thought to himself that Hinata was not like other girls. Almost the complete opposite of Sakura and it was nice to know that Hinata wouldn't punch him every time he did something like that. "Thank you Hinata for a wonderful day."

_**Play with her hair**_

…

Aww. That was like the best I've ever written! Thank you to all my loyal readers and I went back and fixed "Konoha", "Kuso", "Ichiraku", "Kurenai", and I made this one much longer (its 5 pages in word.). Thank you to aquamarine-acaia for reviewing, Rose Tiger for your all seeing eye in spelling errors (it's a big help) and Hina the half heart for all your wonderful feed back. It would be crap without you guys.

You feel the growing desire to tell me something. Anything (I can handle all or any of your randomness.) SO REVIEW!!!


	6. tickle and wrestle with her

This is Rose, WOW! It has been a long while! You are most likely wondering if I am dead, but believe me when I say I am SO SORRY! There has just been so much going on and then the stupid idiot had to just screw every thing up and I had to go back and beat them up and fix it and I was all like………

Esme: Ya, she has been doing that for a while now so just know that this kind of insane cannot own Naruto. If she was in her right mind right now then she would be thanking you for the ten reviews, but she's not so…… Ya. I out of here.

Then the idiot just kept on making the same mistake just to mess with me and I was all like "YOU Du" *looks at Es* I did it again didn't I …

Yep

Damn!

…

As always, he would make her head spin, her heart flutter and her stomach was usually tied in the worst of knots when he just entered the room, sometimes even when she just felt his chakra signature. It always left her a little breathless to just think of him, but she would think of him nonstop and her heart would rejoice when he would save her from another night of darkness without even knowing it. She had eternal gratitude for him, for saving her from that. There were always so many things she wanted to say to him, till she looks into his eyes, forgot to breath and melted into a pool of goo. You can not imagine the challenge it was to go on a mission him, what if an enemy were about to attack and she knew and then she would look at him and totally space, and they would be shish kabob ninja on a stick she couldn't let her guard down anytime on a mission with Naruto, but even worst was what was happening with him now.

He was holding her gently in his arms, bridal style of course, making it so that all of the earlier symptoms, a shaking spine and the ever present blush, were tenfold; she has to look like a "shaking chiwawa who is constipated" she thought to herself.

"Hey Hinata are you alright? The meadow is just over this hill" he looked down at her, Hinata now begins to become mush in his arms "and then you could rest a little" he looked back up to see where he was going "You should eat more oranges, for the vitamin C they have in them. You always seem to be sick every time I sneak up on you."

Right now she thanked the God who made Naruto oblivious to everything. "Naruto-kun, I'm alright… You don't have to carry me."

"You fainted and rolled down the entire training ground only to be caught and saved from your doom by me" He smiled that smirking fox grin. "I caught you and I am not going to let you go here" he gestured downward. They were far enough away from the ground that it would be a fatal fall if Hinata were to faint again. She knew Naruto was not going to let her walk by herself and began to doze lightly and remembered what happened earlier.

"_Hey Hinata!" he yelled at her from a distance she looked around to see Naruto, then she realized that he wasn't yelling at her but whispering to her while his fingers ran there way through her hair, a small content smile and kind eyes were what she meet when she turned around "Oh sorry Hinata its just this light makes your hair look even m……" she blacked out, the thought of Naruto whispering to her already made her dizzy but him running his hand through her…... She started rolling down the steep training ground and soon off the side of the face of the mountain. Naruto caught her and made his way up toward her teammates._

_"Why didn't you go after her!" he said clutching Hinata._

_"In the long run its better if you caught her" Kiba laughed_

_"How do you know!" he said cockily "wait are you able to foretell the future! Tell me what I'm going to have for lunch. "Resorting back to his superstitious self._

_"Ramen. But that is beside the point. You should just take Hinata where ever you were going to take her while she's still unconscious." Shino said._

_"To surprise her!" Kiba shouted. Stifling laughter. _

_"Ok" they heard him say as he left with Hinata. Why were they always so weird? He thought to himself_

"_He really has no clue what's so ever does he?" Shino said_

"_Nope" Kiba answered._

…

She woke up with the wind rushing through her hair and Naruto holding her by his side, her own heaven on earth. In fact she was wondering if it actually was a dream. It just seemed so perfect, Naruto's warm body holding her up against him enough that she knew he wanted her with him and she was free enough to move around, the wind lifting her spirits and making its way through her hair, the warm sunlight of noon lighting there way and warming their backs, the smell of ripe summer and the wild flowers along with Naruto's sent mixing with the fresh crisp wind and the one that she never really considered important until this moment in time, Naruto and her going somewhere. They had a destination that they had been chasing for quite sometime, it sounded weird saying it in her head but it was still the word to describe there goal perfectly, a sanctuary. There place where they could be themselves in every aspect of there lives not just the one there friends wanted them to share with them. She always dreamed of becoming this place for Naruto but never thought she would be up to it but with him next to her, she felt like she really could become his sanctuary only because he was already hers. Before she knew it she was asleep again enjoying the euphoric feelings she had the privilege to experience with Naruto.

…

She looked so calm in his arms. They had reached the meadow a few minutes ago. Naruto stood with Hinata in his arms, looking down at her; he didn't seem able to just set her down as he should. "After all she is sound asleep in my arms." Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was resting on his shoulder, the small blush only made her gentle smile more endearing. He wondered if was alright to just hold her, she wasn't as heavy as he expected her to be, he guessed beneath that huge coat she had to be tiny. He sat down, making a very risky choice, what if Hinata didn't want to find herself in his arm? She stirred, he looked down. She was changing into a more comfortable position. Fear made its way into Naruto as he felt Hinata's arm let go of his neck, the arms holding her there tightened. He didn't want to let her go just yet. Her arms moved down, her head shifted its way into the cook of his arm, he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck. Her other hand grabbed his jacket, her knees tucked in and she was a little ball in his arms.

"Naruto-kun" she said in her sleep, he just barely heard her, and he saw a peaceful and joyful smile spread across her face as she buried herself deeper into him. He felt his cheeks grow hot, was he blushing? Why would he be blushing? She was just in his arms and so beautiful, comforting, soft and ……What was he saying? This was Hinata he was talking about not… Dam her hair was so tempting right now of all times, he was having a moral crisis! But her hair looks to soft in this light! He argued with himself.

In truth to Naruto this new found freedom was God sent, it was one of the things he looked forward to every time he meet her, he just realized that when they were in the academy together the first thing he wanted to do was to touch her hair but Shikamaru advised against him doing that because "girls don't want you to touch them and she a noble.", so he just kind of gave up on getting to know her then and there. Now things were different and she gave him permission (excluding the once factor). The bad thing was that he had such a short attention span that it would suddenly spring itself on him randomly and he would absent mindedly go and pet her. He didn't notice the increase of blacking out and fainting. Hair petting was an addiction and soon he was afraid she would scold him or tell him that she never wanted him to touch her again. In Naruto logic that means he has to over stay his welcome as long as possible.

Hinata was half conscious when she realized that someone was petting her hair, as if it was a question. Naruto was absent mindedly running his hand through her hair.

Her eyes flashed open and she jumped. "Naruto-kun you…"

"Oh! You're finally a wake." Looking at the situation. "Well you... um… and it wa...its kinda chilly so I… " he stammered trying to get the blush off his face, still petting her might I ad.

Blushing and smiling she looked down and away she had to catch her breath. "Naruto why did you bring me back to the meadow?" she said changing the subject.

"There are thunder storms coming and I thought it would be amazing if we could watch them together." He went to his old habit of scratching the back of his head. "I already packed some food… it's around here some where." He looked around him, saw it and started to walk toward the basket. "I brought my blanket to so that you wouldn't get a cold." He lifted a blanket that resembled his sleeping cap. She was touched and sort of speechless that Naruto was concerned enough for her well being that he would bring a blanket for her. Noting the slightly awkward silence that loomed over them.

Trying to break the silence. "Where should they be coming in from?" indeed she did smell the thunder in the air.

"Um, Ya could you just use your byakugan to see them cause I forgot. he he" resuming nervous monkey pose. Before he could even spit out these words Hinata had already activated her byakugan and knew they were coming from the south.

"That way" she pointed.

"Then let's set the up camp over here." He stood on the northern edge of the crater and faced the soon to be sunset along with the on coming clouds. Hinata went over to Naruto and helped him dish out the food.

He looked kind of nervous when she was about to take the first bite. "Is something bothering you Naruto?" she looked down at her food, it wasn't Ichiraku, in fact … it looked homemade. Realization whooshed over her. Naruto made this himself! She immediately put the bite in her mouth and savored for a few. It had a great flavor and the pork was cooked just right, the broth had a bit of a smoky flavor to it (ha ha he burnt Ramen), the noodles were the slightest bit lumpy and the vegetables were raw but Naruto made this special for her! She was honored.

She put on a happy smile "Naruto this is delicious!" he smiled widely. She slurped loudly enjoying every drop. "May I have a bit more?" he smiled even wider, he looked like a little kid.

"Wow Hinata! I didn't think it would turn out this well!" he said as he gave her some more "I will have to remember how I made this so I ca…"

A Huge lightning bolt just lit up the cloudy grey sky. They hurried putting the dishes away.

They sat side by side on the grass and watched as the lightning raced across the sky. Thunder shook the quickly moving wind and made the two's chest rumble. They tried to put the blanket around them both and managed to get most of themselves under the blanket only their knees were open to the bitter wind that came along with the storm.

"Hinata a brought the blanket for you so you just use it. I'll be fine."

"Naruto-kun it's no problem I can just take off my coat and put it on our knees. That way you won't get a cold either." The blanket fell around them, she moved over as she took her coat off and laid it over both of their knees. Taking off her coat revealed a long sleeve shit with a mesh collar. He didn't look any more; it felt like he was looking at her naked because the thing that was so characteristically Hinata wasn't on her. She moved closer to him. He noticed she was shaking and kind of holding her breath. She let out a sigh as the blanket engulfed her. Taking the coat off made it so that the blanket could reach a lot farther, or perhaps it was because Hinata snuggled into his right side. Unintentionally she did find herself pressed up against him, he was so warm, she just radiated toward his "body heat".

Naruto's right hand moved around Hinata and held her closely she was a lot easier to hold, now that her waist no longer had a layer of fluff to try to hold. Obvious as always, Naruto didn't see that he wrapped his arm around her waist until after Hinata began laughing hysterically.

"Nar…Na…Na-Naru…Naruto! You… Your… You gotta s-stop! I ca-cant breath!" she laughed. Incompetent of what his body was doing. His hand was shaking from the cold, tickling Hinata.

"Huh?" conclusion of brain fart kicks in "Oh! I'm sorry Hinata!" he said a bit panicked and he jumped up and took a step away from Hinata.

She lay on the grass breathing heavily, smiling.

Burst of lightning.

She was laughing and smiling not furious? He did something that was out of line and she's not going to punch him? Did he need to spend less time with Sakura so he could actually see what women act like? Thought process says no, and remembers that all the girls are like Sakura in that sense. Except Hinata. He loved the way she laughed, it made every other concern disappear. Maybe I…

Thunder rolls.

Naruto smiled as he stepped back toward Hinata. "You are so adorable when you" fox grin. "LAUGH!" he began tickling her (intentionally) making her laugh even harder.

Lightning.

She jumped up and began to try to run from Naruto, laughing the whole time.

"You shall not escape the TICKAL MONSTER!" he said as he pounced on her and then caught her.

Thunder.

"Naru-Naruto!" she laughed.

"MUA HA HA HA! YOU CANT ESCAPE" went back to tickling her. "THE DEADLY TICKAL TORTURE!"

Lightning.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle."

She jumped up again, laughing and crying "Ekkk! The tickle monsters coming after me!" she started running around, Naruto quick on her tail.

Thunder.

He caught up to her. "No escape Hinata" he said as she fell to the ground prey to his tickle torture.

Lightning

"No escaping Naruto! I got you right where I want you!" she laughed challengingly.

Thunder.

"Wha…" she began to tickle him back.

Lightning.

Hey!... Aaaaaa!.. Hey no this is … I'm supposed to…" they both were trying to gain the advantage over one another and started rolling down the side of the hill they were on.

Thunder.

They were now in the center of the valley, Naruto had gained the last advantage and was on top of Hinata.

Lightning.

He stopped and looked at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her chest heaved up and down. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes with a smile on her face. This is what he always dreamed of, when ever he dreamt of his wi-

Thunder.

"You should never let your guard down Naruto!" she said as the tables were turned and she was on top of him.

Lightning.

He was still dazed, that look in her eye. He gazed into her eyes. He never noticed that in Hinata's eyes. He-

A huge blast of thunder interrupted his thoughts. It started to rain suddenly. They stayed in that position for what felt like only a few seconds but when they finally broke eye contact both of them were soaked to the bone and cold.

He felt his cheeks grow hot. "C-Co" his voice failed him. He took a deep breath. He tried again "Come on Hinata, I need to get you home so that you don't get a cold."

She slide off of him and looked down and away, she felt her face resume its normal shade of cream rather than the tomato she just had. She felt her breathing slow down again. "Hai Naruto-kun" she went over to him and helped him get the things dried off.

They both reached for the picnic basket at the same time. Looking into each others eyes, she felt her breath rush out of her as always. No, it was different; she felt like he was taking the oxygen out of her blood, it was so intense.

He froze, what was this, he felt like he was under a genjutsu, that he didn't want to come out of.

"I-I'll take this Naruto-kun." Again avoiding and evading.

…

"Thank you for tonight Naruto." She said.

"Ya no prob." Still slightly dazed.

She closed the door. "Neji-sama! I didn't see you there!"

He raised his eye brow "why are you all wet?"

"I a.. I um" she stammered.

"don't explain,… I'll go draw a bath." Neji then left.

…

Why was it that when ever he came back from being with Hinata he always felt this way. This feeling in his chest it was so strong.

WHY WAS IT HINATA? Why was it Hinata who could do this to him? What was it? Why did he always want more?

He went to lie in his bed and began to plan the next event.

_Tickle and wrestle with her._

HOLY GUACAMOLY! Why did that have to take so long!

You should review yes tell me exactly what you are thinking. It is all that I want in this aspect in my life.


	7. just talk to her

**Hi. This is Rose, here saying Thank you so much to those who favorited me and thank you to those of you who reviewed! You have no idea how happy they make me; I glow with pride and gratefulness when I go to the fanfiction net and when I go on my email a few days later. With a huge smile on my face, all my friends ask me what happened and I just reply back with a simple "nothing".**

**All is right with the world, God loves me, and Caramlendancen still makes me smile. Kakashi lives! Rose still does not own Naruto. Esme is the ultimate chibi cat and Misty Edward has yet to make a song that does not move me to the ground.**

**Ok. So after a really long time thinking about it, I realize that my brain is not going to be able to write this chapter unless I can include every thing that has happened in the manga. So sorry if you haven't been keeping up but unless you do want this chapter… you will just have to deal and hopefully enjoy!**

. . .

The thunder storms lasted all night, Naruto watched them from his bedroom window and Hinata saw them from her favorite chair in the living room. They had both fallen asleep where they sat to watch. And in the morning they both woke up to one of the most spectacular suns rises ever. It was orange and pink and had golden flecks shining through the clouds. It was gorgeous only seconded by the sun rise they saw together on a mission.

Naruto got out of his apartment and went to take a walk, as well as some milk. In steed of immediately going to the store he found himself wandering around and he was soon at his favorite swing at the academy. His brain started to remember every thing that had happened to him since he decided to be a ninja, at a very young age he knew he wanted to be a ninja. They had told him his parents died at the hands of enemy ninja, now at sixteen he knew what had happened to his dad, he was the Yodame Hokage. He still didn't know what had happened to his mother, it got under his skin worse than if she was just dead, could she still be alive? Tsunade would know but she wasn't stable enough to talk to yet. Sasuke had yet to be found, it seems the rumor of him becoming an akaski member was true. Naruto had so many questions for Sasuke.

She found him at the academy; he was looking down, with his shoulders hunched forward and his hands wrapped around themselves between his legs. The worst part of it though was that his eyes were grey looking, bleak, dull and removed all the things that Naruto wasn't.

"Naruto-kun . . . are you okay?" she went and knelt down beside him, touching his shoulder as she did.

Her touch snapped him out of it. "Oh! Hi Hinata!" he hid his pain behind a false fox grin.

"Naruto, stop smiling if you don't mean it." She said firmly "It makes me feel like a traitor to our friendship when you won't tell me what is upsetting you." She looked down and said kindly. "Is there something I can do to help?" She looked up at him "I'll do anything I possibly can." A fierce determination showed through her words.

Naruto smiled softly, he often forgot how much Hinata cared for him. "I ah…" He sighed "what do you think Sasuke is thinking? It's almost been four years since he left. I have to wonder if he ever intends to come home."

"Naruto do you think that Sasuke wants to come home?"

"I know I would want to." He said defensively "I mean this is my home, this is where I have people who care for me and want me near them. The only place I can get ramen this good. Kakashi and Sakura are here and you…" he looked at her "Your always there for me."

"And you were always there for Sasuke even when he didn't want you there." She giggled just a little bit. "Just as he was there for you even when you didn't want him." "At the end of the day he still has to remember that." She sighed "he just has things he needs to get done before he can come back." She looked down. "You had things you needed to get done before you could come back. And look, you have completely turned Konoha upside down."

He laughed, "More like destroyed it!"

"Well I was trying to be nice considering that I already snapped at you today."

He looked back down "what do you think that Pain and _Jiraiya meant for me to do? They entrusted the safety of the world to me, I am now the one who is supposed to bring peace to the world. How can I if I can't even bring back one of my friends? I'm not a diplomat! Or even a peaceful person!"_

She stopped him. "The world doesn't need another diplomat who will make a mountain out of a mole hill or a peaceful person who doesn't get involved in any thing, just because it's against there morals! We need for people to actually care about what happens to there neighbor and will lend there strength to those people. We need a leader who is not afraid of change and is fearless and indifferent to those who would say other wise just because it would make them uncomfortable. Some one who will hang the polite niceties that are holding us back from real progress! Some one who will look out for today and tomorrow and learn from the past not live in it! We need some one who will fiercely care for the little guy and who is no afraid to tell the corporate leaders to go shove it!" she put her hand over her mouth and blushed, speaking through her hand she continued. "A true leader will lead the people without any special techniques or flourishes but by a simple 'this way' and with only two words spoken the people will know that he cares about them even more than they do. A leader is not a true leader until he not only cares about the people but is able to lead them forward." She looked deep into his eyes, her pale lavender eyes showed a fiery love and passion for what she said and believed in.

That same look, exactly like yesterday, that sent pleasant shivers down his spine. "You know that when ever you look at me that way I always believe every word that you say." He tried to recall what he was trying to explain. "I had this dream once; it showed this beautiful woman who made me feel like conquering the world was possible. When ever you look at me like that I always remember that dream." He didn't say what else he was thinking, that that woman was the woman he was going to marry. "Do you think I can become that person?"

"I don't think that you need to become anything that you already aren't. Jiraiya and Pain both already saw that you had all of these amazing qualities and more! Not only that but you are still only sixteen, what has taken years for most people to accomplish you have done in only sixteen years along with having no support group or millions of dollars at you finger tips."

"Hinata why is it always you who knows exactly the right thing to say to me when ever I am feeling like this." He smiled at her.

Her heart began to do a back flip "I've practiced a lot." She said under her breath.

He was already up and across the street. "Hinata I'll take you out to ramen. So come on and hurry up! I'm so hungry! If you don't hurry up I'll just have to carry you there!" she still stood there stunned. So he reached around her and picked her up effortlessly and hoisted her up and over his shoulder.

She was a tomato color as she said "Naruto-kun what are you doing" in a breathless tone.

"Taking you to Ichiraku of course!" he was laughing the whole time.

"Why in this manner?" she said

"Because I got rid of the polite niceties that held me back from progress!" They both began to laugh even harder.

_. . ._

They went to the park after lunch, in the heat of the day it was good to stay under the cool shade of the oaks. Hinata sat herself down against a tree. Naruto plopped himself down right next to her, immediately afterwards he began to play with her hair. She turned and placed her back against his chest from the side. They both found themselves asleep together, because they stayed up all night to watch the thunder storms.

The clouds started to gather, they slowly crept across the sky till all was covered with a dark grey blanket. There was a chill in the air and the warm air that had lulled them to sleep earlier now brought them huddled together from the cold. They didn't wake up until the rain started, first gentle then violent in there assaults against there body heat.

"Hinata I think its time to get out of the rain." He said lifting her up off the ground.

"Ya" she said

He then made a shadow clone that went to get the milk he neglected to get earlier. Again scooped her up and began to run home.

"Naruto-kun I can walk myself."

"It's faster this way" and they were there at his apartment only a few seconds later.

He set her down and let her in first "Sorry about the mess." He said as he slipped his spotted boxers into a near by drawer. He went into the kitchen saying "Sit any where you want" She heard some clanking around "I'll make some tea". She decided to sit at the small table with two chairs.

Later he brought out two cups of instant ramen "I didn't have any tea" he said as he went into nervous monkey pose.

"Thank you Naruto!" she said

"Itadakimasu!" they both exclaimed.

Once both had eaten half way through their cups she stared at Naruto, trying to word what she was going to say. "Naruto-kun are you going to keep all your promises?"

"What kind of question is that? I will try to the best of my abilities! With all that I have within me!"

She giggled a little "You don't even know the promise I am talking about do you?"

He blushed a little because he was caught in the act "No" he said making the pouting fox face.

"You promised Neji-sama that you are going to change the Hyuga clan." He could tell she was trying to hide her seriousness.

"I intend to… as soon as I become the Hokage."

"Good because Neji-sama and I will be ready and waiting when the time comes, we both believe in you and were counting on you."

"I wont let you down!" he said as he knocked down his ramen.

"but you'll let the ramen fall!" she laughed and he laughed as well.

. . .

He took her home round eight o'clock and they both went to bed after a very pleasant evening.

That night he dreamed of his wife more clearly and finally remembered what she smelled like, an indescribable clean and spicy smell.

_Just talk to her_

**Ok so only four and a half pages in word but that is better than nothing. I am so sorry that it has been so long since I updated. As always your reviews light up my day!**


	8. tell her jokes

WOW! So my last chapter was kind of sucked compared to chapter six. I will tell you the secret back bone to this story; it's some thing that was circulated on MySpace and HisReach and if you were to read through all the chapters that's what the paper would say (type into your picture search engine "tell her how you admire her." It's the colorful one with the freaky texts.). So I the reason that chapter sucked so bad was that I didn't really psyche myself up for it and I only had a total of three hours to write it and I didn't want to write it. This next chapter has one of my favorite jokes in it though, so I will do my best.

In the immortal words of my hero I say "Dattebyo!" not "believe it"

No matter how much I adore him Naruto is still not mine. At least in this story I can make him Hinata's, she'll take good care of him.

. . .

He spent the next day training till he collapsed to make up for not training the day before. I was nice to not have to think about anything, particularly any one. Lately every one in his life had something bad going on, it made him feel tense all over, he half expected for someone to pop out of no where and attack him. The enemy would loose, no doubt, but it wasn't cool feeling like he had to constantly look over his shoulder.

He woke up sprawled out on the grass, sore and bruised from beating himself over and over again; he was a masochist he mused to himself. He had finally slept… something that he wished he could do without twelve hours of training.

He was hungry, not your average teenage boy hungry, but like his eyes felt sunken in, mouth was dry and he felt faint. Home equaled empty and cold, instant ramen that tasted like a cheap imitator. So he went to Ichiraku.

Within five minutes he had a steamy hot bowl of pork miso ramen that would make a committed vegetarian consider becoming a pure carnivore. After saying his short prayer of "Itadakimasu" he began to eat his ramen like it was the end of the world and this was his last meal. After his fifth bowl he actually looked up at the genius ramen maker.

"You look down kid. So what's up?" he said in his deep raspy voice as he used his cooking chopsticks to stir the broth. Naruto just looked down at the last of his ramen and picked at it with his chopsticks. Teuchi usually furrowed brow lifted, he let out an exhausted sigh. "You look like you could use a good laugh… I 'm not really all that funny of a person but I think I have the right joke for you."

"Old man you don't need to do that, I'm not suicidal or any thing."

"A little advice Naruto, don't talk when I'm talking and don't interrupt. It's not very often that I get in the mood to tell this joke, it's a really old joke, but it's so good that it is timeless. Now let's see… chatting made me lose my train of thought." Teuchi took a small sip of broth from the pot he was stirring "Ah now I remember." He grabbed a bowl poured in some broth and dumped the noodles that Naruto didn't even see cooking into the bowl as well as some pork from the grill.

"_A long while ago they didn't have the child recruiting that they do now, if you showed promise as a ninja and you were under the age of thirty, you went under a superior ninja after a short three weeks of training. Some times people who weren't even ninjas would get called to come and help. It was a war time after all. So this young man was called to come and serve. His name was Nobu Oshima. _

_His training officer asked him in a line up "What is it that you a skinny little runt do to make you of any use to me and this war!"_

"_I'm sorry sir I don't know how to answer that question." He stated._

"_What is your occupation Nobu Oshima!"_

"_I'm a third generation Kush Maker sir! Best one on this side of the planet!" he exclaimed._

_Thinking it was a new weapon to be used in battle the officer asked "how soon can you get to do your job?"_

"_I'm sorry sir there is not enough room here to make it." he said _

_So Nobu Oshima was transferred to the next station up at the brink of the battle front._

_So when the one commanding officer of that station realized that Nobu wasn't doing anything, he went and confronted him._

"_Private Oshima Nobu! What the hell are you doing sitting around when we are in the midst of battle?"_

"_My pardon officer, I was transferred here when I told then that my training center was not big enough to build it."_

"_What is it exactly that you do Private?"_

"_I'm a third generation Kush Maker sir! Best one on this side of the planet!" he exclaimed._

_The Officer's eyes widened. A Kush huh? He did not even know what a Kush was but it had to be something good! Why else would he be transferred here? Clearing his throat he then said "what do you need in order to build it?"_

"_Ah" he said as he put his had over is mouth and thought. He looked around and said "More space. . . Sir"_

_Oshima Nobu was transferred from bigger base to bigger bases till he was at the largest site the Fire County had to offer, the site was located right next to the ocean, even on the ocean. _

_Nobu walked out on to the dock, he stood in the middle of the ocean. The top, five star General stood behind him. By this time Nobu's story was spread like wild fire that the Nobu had an ultimate weapon that would end the war and restore peace. Nobu's requests were top priority. So when Nobu asked "can you make the beam support on this dock better?"_

"_Yes Nobu-san, it will be done immediately!" and a day later it was._

_Then Nobu asked for a large curtain and two tons of steal beams, men and supplies to put it together. _

_They put the curtain up and then you heard a lot of sawing, clanking and wielding. _

. . .

Naruto started to run towards Hinata's house, he just heard the most amazing joke and wanted to share it with her. No inkling of what time it was (eleven o'clock) he just needed to talk to her.

Wearing his boxers and pajama pants over the top his hair was let down and messy, making his annoyed scowl so much more scary in the moon light.

'Why did I even come to the door?' he thought to himself as he opened it. He revealed Naruto and remembered why 'he wouldn't leave the door till I did'.

"Naruto do you know what time it is?"

"Huh Neji I can't understand you, your mumbling…Well any way I came to see Hinata. You see I heard thi-…"

'How do I get rid of Him? Maybe if I give him what he wants he wont bother me any more…He wanted to see Hinata right?" He answered gruffly "up the stairs, down the hall, make a right and it's the third door on the right."

Naruto whooshed past him whispering a short thanks, Neji did not even comprehend what he had done till three in the morning he sent Naruto to her room in the middle of the night!

Naruto made his way up to her room but found that he was unable to open it. This would be his first time entering into a room with a female as its main occupant, Sakura had come in to his room on several occasions, mostly to scold him about the sloppiness of his living conditions then a lecture on hygiene, so why was this any different? He reached for the handle then stopped. He should knock, its only fair to give her a little warning right?

He knocked on the door.

He heard a groan, two thumps and she stepped out of bed. "Neji it is too late to train! I'll do it in the morning at actually decent hours!" She mumbled on her way to the door. She swung the door open in aggravation ready to duke it out to the death with Neji.

There she was in a loose fitting tee shirt, a pair of boxers with her hair up and out of her face.

There he was. The person she absolutely never expected to be here in front of her, while she was in her pj's

"Naruto why are you here?" she said as she grabbed a pillow from her bed to hold against her 'exposed' body. 'Was this just a dream? No she would be in a reviling silk nighty and he would be in …pants.' She stopped that thought. After all he was right in front of her.

"Ah, can I come in?" he said. She moved aside to let him. "It seems really stupid now… but I just heard the best joke ever and I really wanted to tell it to you." He said as he looked at her, noticed that she was in her pajamas and looked away. He then started to scratch the back of his head.

"Oh" she said gently sitting on her bed.

"There was this private called Nobu Oshima…" Naruto went on to tell Hinata the joke and slowly Hinata found herself captivated by the joke. Naruto made his way to her bed and sat right in front of her using his hands as added emphasis. "the first day he asked for two tons of steel and they just continued to build this huge mass of a thing!

"What was it?" Hinata asked

He smiled "I told you not to interrupt Hinata!"

"Sorry"

"_The second day Nobu asked for four tons of steel and some new men that and they were back at it for another two days._

_Anyway in the end Nobu asked for sixteen tons of steel and two hundred men over a seven day period. And on the seventh day Nobu finally came out with the remaining men and said that it was done._

_Generals and captains were lined up to see what Nobu had built._

_The curtain was removed and it revealed a large mass of steel._

_What did it do the crowd asked each other?_

_Nobu stepped forward and said "I will demonstraight"_

_A crane lifted it up higher and higher, up over the side of the dock and it dropped._

_**Kuuuusssh!**_

_The Kush makers job was done._

"Kush?"

"Kush."

She started to giggle "Kush."

He did too "Kush"

It turned into hysterical laughter while rolling on her bed "Kuuusssh" they both said as they used there hands to explain.

"That has to be one of the lamest jokes I have ever heard!" she said

"What's the lamest joke?"

"Why was the tomato blushing?"

"Why?"

"Because it saw the salad dressing!"

He laughed "that is lame! But I got a lamer joke!"

"What?"

"Recently an M'nM's inspector was fired. Do you know why?"

"Why?" she said anticipating the punch line.

"He was throwing away all the M'nM's with "W"s on them!

They both laughed even harder.

"at least both of our lame jokes made us both laugh though!"

A knock on the door sounded, alerting them to someone else's request for entry.

"Hinata-sama it's late what are you still doing up?" a branch family member who was patrolling the hall already knew that Naruto was there, Hisashi would be getting suspicious soon.

She looked down "They are right. It is late."

"Ya your right."

Smiling sweetly "thank you for sharing that joke with me; it's exactly what I needed."

"It seemed like it got better when I told you." He said

She looked down and blushed, pure irony that she told a joke about a tomato blushing now that she was.

"Well I go through the way I came in." heading for the door.

"Why don't you use the window that way there is no chance of you running into someone?"

"Okay"

"I'll have to hold it open for you to get out." She went to the window fallowed by Naruto.

"Good night Hinata, thanks for listening. I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you for coming Naruto." He whooshed out the window into the cool night air. "I hope that you have wonderful dreams."

She thought that he hadn't heard but he did. "Don't worry Hinata in my dreams I will be reliving our time together tonight."

Tell her jokes.

And I'm done! If you did not get the Kush maker joke you A: need help. Try actually saying KUUUSSSH! Or B: are deaf and have never heard what something dropped in the ocean sounds like. (No offense against you if you are deaf) If you are really stupid and don't understand, know that there is help out there for you.

My thanks to Mr. Boring (a substitute teacher who was the complete opposite of his name.) who told the Kush Maker joke to me. David O Burcham for the joke about the M'nMs worker. And last but not least, Cherry flavored Laughy Taffy for the joke about the Tomato. My thanks to Naruto, inner fan girl (I love you Naruto!).

And last but definitely not least, my thanks to you the reader who took the time to read this!

But if you could do one more favor for me, would you please review!


	9. Give her flowers just because

So I have been leading you on, I'm sorry. Naruto does not think of Hinata in any romantic sense whatsoever! In his mind he has yet to take her out or even touch her inappropriately. Sorry to burst your bubble, but since he didn't even notice her affection towards him for the ten or so years I figured he wouldn't notice him falling for her.

Of course I don't own Naruto! Would I like to? HELL YES!!

There she was. Gentle and warm, curled up on one end of the couch. He sat down next to her, resting his head on her thigh. He looked up in to her kind and passionate eyes. They enter wove their fingers together.

"I'm glad you're back in my arms Naruto-kun." She said as she lifted his hand to her soft lips.

"I am too." He answered her back

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, he didn't even realize that his headband was off. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was about to kiss her full on the mouth, he slipped back into their kiss. He felt her lips linger above his own, her hand wrapped around his neck.

"NARUTO!!!!!!" he heard a familiar voice interrupting his dream.

She was disappearing right in front of him, "Please don't go yet." He whispered. She smiled

"I'll be back." She gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Naruto, if you do not wake up in the next three seconds. I will make sure that you have a wedge that lasts you till the winter!" Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto got up, doing his best to hold on to his dream, more importantly, he tried to hold on to her. The morning was surprisingly cool; goose bumps covered his body as he left the warmth of his bed and entered in to the cold bath room.

After his hand splashed cold water on to his face, he looked in the mirror, studying himself. Deep in his eyes he saw a fire waiting for something, it looked like the fire was kept at a low, and it waited though, with a forest full of wood to burn. He looked away, it was bad enough having to see himself go kyuubi, this fire in his eyes was so much more intense and passionate; it made the kyuubi fire look pathetic and weak.

"Naruto is everything OK in there? You normally don't take that long to go pee. Not that I time you or anything." Sakura said outside the bathroom door.

He opened the door, "Ya Sakura I'm good." He walked to his dresser where all his cloths were, got out a new outfit. He looked around and barely blushed "Um. Sakura do you mind waiting outside for me?"

"What?" she said questioningly.

"Well if you don't want to go outside I can always just go back to the bathroom to get dressed." He said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"No, it's just weird to see you all shy in front of me." Now that she thought about it, she could not recall ever seeing Naruto naked. They shared a tent and lived together for weeks on end, still the only time she remembered seeing him shirtless is when he was swimming. "I'll wait for you outside."

"I'll just be a minute." He felt really awkward asking for Sakura to leave and all but after living alone for all of his life; it would be even more awkward having her stand right there. He got dressed and headed out the door then grabbed a jacket.

A cold and damp breeze met him as he opened the door, just as he suspected it was going to be a stormy day. The sky was still sleeping though, so it was not a stormy day it must have been early morning.

"Sakura why am I out in the cold morning and not sleeping enjoying my dre-"

"We have or I should say you have and early mission."

"Where are you-"

"I pulled a night shift at the hospital, I'm going home to sleep." She pulled a small piece of paper out of her smock. "Tsunade called me earlier in my shift, your team will meet you here." Handing him the paper. It was a mile outside of town.

Of coarse they were already there waiting for him making escaping an impossible task. Tenten and Hinata stood outside a quaint farm house with the little old woman who probably owned the farm.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" she greeted him cheerfully.

Tenten mumbled some thing like "No such thing. Mornings were never meant to be seen."

"Ya, morning Hinata, its pretty chilly out."

"Don't worry it will warm up very soon, its supposed to be eighty degrees Fahrenheit."

"Really?"

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Mai" she brought her forward like she was a precious little jewel. "Mai this is Naruto, Naruto this is Mai."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto. I have heard great things about you who saved the village. You have personally done a favor for me, you took a hit that would have destroyed my house." She bowed "Thank you"

Wow that was a welcome he thought to himself. "Um. Ya, you're welcome."

"Mai supplies the flowers to the yamanaka flower shop." Hinata said.

"It has become very hard for me to get around as of late, but my grand daughter has decided to take on the family business. She just needs to move from up north." Mai explained.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Mai it is rather cold out. Why don't you go back inside? We can take it from here."

A little disgruntled she then agreed "Ya it is a bit chilly. If you kids have it under control then I'll go back to bed. Talk to you later Lady Hinata." She went towards her little house.

"She could easily talk all the way through the morning." She smiled.

"Ya, sounded like she would tell you her life story without even thinking of it." He thought for a moment, it sounded weird hearing Hinata's name have "lady" in front of it. Didn't every one know that she was a girl?

"Hinata!" Tenten wined "What are we supposed to be doing at five o'clock in the morning?" she sounded exasperated.

"We are supposed to be pulling weeds for Mai."

Tenten looked down, suddenly wide awake. "I swear! I'm not trying to get out of this" she held out her hand, in her mind proving her innocents. "I can't tell grass from roses." She looked ashamed of her self "I'm surprised the Third didn't put it on my record, I pulled up a field of rare flowers that went for ten dollars a blossom." She looked away. "I'll be no help, I'm leaving." She jumped away and disappeared a few seconds later.

They watched her leave.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked.

She turned to stare at him. Questioning if it was alright to tell him. "Around a month a go Neji brought Tenten some white lilies, they were hand grown by him. She unknowingly said they were the most beautiful weeds she had ever seen. Neji laughed it off, but Tenten still beats herself up about it."

"Why?"

"He was telling her with the flowers that he thought she was pure, lovely and deserved to be recognized."

"You can say all that with just a flower?"

She blushed "You'd be surprised by what you can say with flowers." She looked around, "You see that bud right there?" she pointed to a stocky deep green plant with barely white buds. "That plant is related to garlic, it's called jonquil, and it will have dainty little buds. It means courage and strength though."

The first light was barely peaking through the eastern horizon.

"We had better get to work then!" Moving to the task at hand he started to pull plants out of the ground.

"Naruto-kun, you know which ones are weeds and which ones are plants?"

"Well, in a pursuit to be better than Sasuke, I memorized all the weeds in _Konoha's native foliage_." He smiled a dazzling smile and said "Useless information now but it did come in handy when I was doing D missions." He laughed and went back to work.

She went to the other side of the field. They worked row by row making neat little piles of weeds at the end of them. Naruto asked about every flower that he saw, there names, there origin and what they meant in the flower world.

"What about this one?" indicating the plant on his right.

"Oh! Those are my favorite. There called Alstroemeria. Commonly they would just be use as filler in a bouquet. They aren't too fussy when it comes to growing them. Hum… they don't have a meaning to my knowledge."

"Is that so?" Naruto thought about this for a moment. "If it does not have a meaning, maybe we should give it one." Placing his dirty hand on his chin he mumbled to himself for a while.

She laughed at his deep in thought pose.

"I got it! What if the flower just means pretty?"

"Naruto-kun I think that the plant three down wouldn't like if you took its trademark meaning."

"Ya, your right." He said in defeat. . . "What do you think of racially diverse?"

"What? Naruto-kun have we been out in the sun to long? Do you need a drink?"

The next field was weeded and fought over. Naruto wanted to have the flowers meaning be something that was way out there, while Hinata wanted to have a more conservative and boring meaning. They debated all the way till Naruto dropped Hinata off at her house.

"I still think it should be clingy" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Clingy! No! That will not be what my favorite flower means! What about chivalrous?"

"NO! I'd feel sorry for the flower if that was its meaning!"

"What are you yelling about Naruto?" Neji closed the door behind him. Naruto stood there with his mouth wide open. Neji chuckled "Hyuga laws dictate that anyone who annoys the head house can have their tong removed." Naruto shut his mouth and continued to gape and Neji. "Naruto, don't stare, its rude."

"Neji-sama! Don't mess with Naruto. It's even hard for me to understand your dark humor." She looked at Naruto. "Thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun."

"Ya, no problem Hinata." He raised his hand and waved good bye. Before Naruto jumped away, Neji saw the same look he gives Tenten when they have to part.

"Neji-sama you scared him away!" she said while she hit him in the stomach.

He chuckled some more. "Hinata, you worry too much. I grantee that Naruto will be back later today."

She looked in Naruto's direction "I really hope you are right Neji-sama."

Naruto felt the wind rush through his hair, over his arms, down his back. Wait where was his jacket? He changed his course to go to Mai's house.

When he got there, Mai was waiting. "Thought you would be back to get this" she held Naruto's orange coat up. "With the way you and Lady Hinata were fighting earlier, you would have thought you were debating over the future of Konoha." She smiled.

"Thanks Mai." He grabbed his jacket.

"You're forgetting something."

"What?" he said.

She got up and pulled a potted plant from the window sill. "I figured that this is the least I could do."

The Alstroemeria that started it all was there in her hands.

So there he was at his apartment looking at the Alstroemeria, mid afternoon. He didn't know how to care for it. He was afraid that he was going to kill it. But how was he ever supposed to tell Hinata that she was lovely if he didn't grow these flowers? He grabbed the plant and took it with him out the door.

Neji was waiting for him when he got to the front door of the Hyuga residence.

"Hey Neji, is Hinata home?"

"She's up stairs in her room."

"Thanks Neji!" he went up the stairs to Hinata's room.

He had been there before but it was still a little scary knocking on the door.

"Come in." she beckoned. He opened the door.

Her room was bright, cheery and beautiful. With the lighted window as the main focus as he walk in. Then he noticed the deep rich colors all over the walls and the light honey colored wood with a very simple design on it. The curtains and the comforter were a light shade of tan, the pillows and anything she could get her hands on was a rustic color. A burn orange being her favorite followed by a red and a peacock blue. Every thing had a subtle pattern that made the whole room tie together. She was sitting in a wooden rocking chair that was the honey color, reading, with a quilt that had the same rich colors. He hadn't noticed all this when he came in her room last time.

He stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. Her room smelled like Hinata with the added scent of clean linins. She looked up from her book.

"Naruto-kun!" she closed her book, stood up and brushed her cloths down. Startled she said "I wasn't expecting you!"

Scratching the back of his head "That's funny because Neji was!"

They both looked away and blushed a little, not knowing the reason why.

"Um…Here!" he practically shoved the plant in her face.

It took her a short while to see what it actually was.

"It's the one that started the argument. Mai heard us arguing and she decided to give it to us." Naruto said trying to be nonchalant about it.

She set it down next to the window and lovingly rubbed some of the leaves. "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said as she turned to look at him.

They both smiled.

"Ya well I better get out of here, I really just came to give you that." He was about to open the door when she said.

"You don't have to go." Her face was downward; she looked up with shy eyes. "You can stay."

So tempting. He had to…do what? He shook himself as he tried to remember. Something with Sakura. "I would love to stay but I have an appointment."

"Oh" she said quietly.

He took a last glance at the plant and Hinata, when something caught his eye. He walked back over to the plant and pulled a dainty little white Alstroemeria blossom from the center of the plant. Went over to Hinata and with one hand ran his fingers through her hair, with the other he placed the flower on the left side above her ear. He smiled and looked at her, suddenly embarrassed by his bold gesture. She was too.

"Good bye Hinata."

"See you soon Naruto-kun?" she gave him a brilliant smile.

He returned the smile "Ya soon." Shut the door and left her stunned.

Neji came in a few minutes later, she didn't notice. He smiled when he saw the flower in her hair.

Sakura was waiting at Ichiraku for him. They traded groceries for money and then ate some ramen. Naruto gave a brief overview of what happened today, excluding the part about Tenten, Neji and the lilies and the last part of his time with Hinata. It felt too personal to tell Sakura.

"You gave her a PLANT" Sakura yelled.

"You're acting like I gave her poison!" Naruto yelled back.

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Why am I the idiot this time?"

"Would you have time to take care of a plant?"

"No"

"Then why would you even think that Hinata has time to take care of a plant when she has to manage a clan!"

"I never thought…"

"That's the problem! You never think!"

He was trying to figure out how to fix this. "What should I have done?" he said softly.

Sakura smiled, Hinata really had worked her magic on Naruto, normally Naruto would have pouted and stormed off. "You should have bought her flowers."

"Why?"

"Flowers would have died any way. Hinata wouldn't have to feel guilt about killing them."

"I'll fix it in the morning. In the mean time you want me to walk you home?"

"Na, I walked here with those groceries and I don't want you to have to make two trips."

"Thanks for buying my groceries for me, Sakura."

"No problem. Thanks for dinner…Well good night Naruto."

"Ya, night Sakura."

With that they went home.

Naruto's subconscious worked over time to try to find a suitable meaning for Hinata's favorite flower, Alstroemeria. He woke up at six o'clock in the morning with a meaning for the flower and a plan to introduce its meaning to Hinata. He got out a peace of paper and wrote down twenty synonyms that described Hinata on a very general level. He took a shower, then got dressed and ate some instant ramen. It was seven now. Would the flower shop be open? He hoped it would be. He grabbed his frog wallet and headed out. On his way there he remembered that Ino would tell every one the wrong thing about him buying Hinata flowers. He transformed himself into an average looking Chunin ninja. Right before he tuned the corner to flower shop, he turned his frog pouch into a boring bill fold. Finally he rounded the corner to enter the flower shop.

A bell rang, alerting the shop keeper of a customer. Ino's attention was caught.

In a fake voice Naruto said "I know what I want but I don't know how to color coadunate it."

"What is it that you want sir?"

Naruto in disguised pulled out the list he had made earlier. He then cleared his throat and said "I need string, a vase, a card, twenty Alstroemeria in assorted colors and ..."

He left the store with forty flowers and twenty bunches.

Still in disguise, he arrived at the Hyuga house hold and knocked on the door. A young woman opened the door.

"Hello! I'm supposed to hand deliver these flowers to Hyuga Hinata."

She opened the door wider, letting him in. "Lady Hinata is in the kitchen." The woman led the way.

She was washing her bowl when he came in with the flowers.

"Lady Hinata, you have a flower delivery." Hinata turned around, grabbed a towel to wipe off her hands. She looked at the flowers, smiled an embarrassed smile.

"They are beautiful!" she came closer to Naruto to look at them. Amazed that they were for her "Who are they from?"

He reached for the card. "They are from a Uzumaki Naruto." A pink blush slowly crept across her face. The young woman, who brought him in, smiled and giggled. Hinata looked at the flowers with more loving and kind eyes. Hinata was still gaping at the flowers when Naruto said "I'm supposed to read this to you." He pulled his piece of paper out and began to read. "Dear Hinata, last night I thought really hard about what the meaning to your favorite flower should be. I fell asleep though. But when I woke up this morning I knew exactly what it should be." He transformed back into himself. Hinata's blush became a lovely light red. He pulled out the white Alstroemeria and Lily of the valley bunch and handed it to her. "You are genuinely pure, lovely and worthy of praise." He then pulled out a pink gladiola and yellow alstroemeria. Hinata's blush growing all the more radiant. "You are genuinely strong and triumphant in the end."

He continued to tell her all the things he thought she was. Till she fainted, and he left after she woke up.

_Give her flowers just because._

This chapter was fun to write. I hope it was enjoyable to read. (Alstroemeria really doesn't have a meaning but I think it should be genuine.)


	10. Take her hand and run

Hi! I only got three reviews for the last chapter. So this time I will pack even more NaruHina-ness into my chapter. As always I do not own Naruto, but now I own three pictures of him! (Such a Naruto fan girl)

He was at the local training ground, mid afternoon. He was thinking about what he had done earlier this morning. He had NEVER given a girl flowers let alone done half the things he had done to Hinata. If he had dared to touch Sakura's hair he would be seriously crippled for most of his adolescent life. If he had tried to feed a girl something that he had made himself, they would have spat or thrown it back at him. If a girl had woken up to him holding them they would have killed him, thinking he had done something disgusting to them. They would have killed him if he had tackling them or tickling them, randomly hugging and running his fingers through her hair. So many actions and experiences all started with Hinata. Its not like it was comfortable doing all those things to her, it wasn't, it was nerve racking and scary but it only felt right with Hinata. So what did that mean?

He swung his legs over to his right. It's not … he just felt so confused. Most teenagers his age were learning their trade and trying to find the one they would spend the rest of their lives with. Here he was with the safety of mankind set on his shoulders, a promise to Sakura that he would retrieve their best friend, recently remembering his dreams and figuring out that they had a connection to the future, just learning the legacy of his father, not knowing where his mother was or if she was alive, and the hopes of most of Konoha on him. He wasn't trying to complain but why did all of this fall on him? If only he had more space in his head he would be able to think properly about Hinata. But he didn't, and he would never be anyone else other than him.

Maybe he should just enjoy the fact that he can be happy and relax when he was around Hinata. He got up and went to his apartment. Being in a cold shower seriously helped his brain function. Hinata who was removed just enough from the Sasuke situation, was a refuge for him. He knew he wouldn't allow himself to let this new safe harbor go, but he hated keeping Hinata to himself because she was such a great girl. She deserved to be with a great guy. He loved spending time with her; she was adventurous in so many ways while also secure and nurturing. He now understood why she deserved the title of "Lady" who else could be so balanced. Still maybe he should stop spending time with her.

He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel as he dried himself off. He would ask Hinata about this. Wait would he? It would be awkward, maybe he shouldn't. He'd figure it out when he got there. He was never one to plan things out, they always backfired on him. He got dressed after that thought. Just as he was about to get his jacket on, he heard a knock on the door, he finished putting on his jacket. The obsession of his thoughts was knocking on his door. So when he opened the door he was shocked and pleased to see her.

"Naruto-kun I…" she blushed "I wanted to thank you for the flowers." She handed him a letter.

He set it aside. "You…Your welcome, Hinata"

"Well I just came by to give you that; I'll be on my way now." She bowed and started down towards the stairs.

She was leaving! "Wait! You don't have to go." He racked his brain for an excuse for her to stay. "I...I can take you out to dinner!"

"Naruto-kun I just had dinner, that's very kind of you tho…"

He needed her to stay! What could he do? She. She.

He held out his hand.

Did he know what his body was doing? His eyes were brooding, focused on his right hand that acted against his will. He looked confused but sure of his unconscious decision. He was inviting her to take his hand. Finally, he looked up into her eyes. He smiled slightly, while his eyes begged her to accept his offer. In his eyes she could almost hear his plea 'Will you accept my hand? May I have yours?' She was taken aback. She smiled though.

She slipped her hand into his.

A sigh of relief escaped him, his smile grew even wider.

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine. His hand was rough and warm and big enough to engulf her entire hand.

He felt hot all over; her hand was so soft and gentle. Yet she held him with a firm grip.

They both looked away from one another, letting they're blushing calm down.

She walked to his side. Making they're hands intertwine and fall to their sides. They started walking. He watched her hair move. He appreciated for the first time the way that she moved, how light and wonderful she felt right next to him.

He was so warm. She couldn't even describe how he smelled, she loved it though. He was so…She didn't even know how he was looking so calm while acting so excited. He looked down at her and smiled even bigger.

"Hinata-chan are you ready?"

Why was he asking her if she was ready? Such a silly question. Of coarse she was ready as long as she was with him. She smiled, showing off her teeth. "I'm ready" she said quaintly.

He jumped and she followed.

She didn't even see where they were going, she didn't even care. She was so focused on his loving blue eyes; all she knew was that she wanted to follow him.

Where was he leading her? They were running now. He didn't even know he was so busy trying to side glance at her without her knowing. Wait, she wasn't even trying to hide the fact that she was staring at him. Why was he?

His eyes looked at her finally; he was no longer trying to make it so that he wasn't staring at her. They stopped moving. He looked into her eyes.

"Hinata thank you for coming with me." She was so beautiful in this light.

"Thanks for letting me come with you Naruto-kun" she closed her eyes, doing her best to memorize every detail.

The gaze was broken; he finally looked around to see where they had stopped. Irony struck him; they were on top of his fathers head. The sun was finally setting after a long day.

"Naruto-kun! Its beautiful here!" she was marveling at the deep pink colors.

He had such good luck! They sat down on the bench a few feet away. Hands still intertwined she snuggled into his arm. And they sat there till the sun faded away. It had to end sometime, were his thoughts as he watched her disappear behind her door. He went home after that.

He slept through the night soundly. Waking up to find the letter to him that Hinata dropped off earlier. He opened it.

_Naruto-kun,_(it looked so nice in her hand writing.)

_The flowers you gave me were beautiful_ (of coarse they were, they had a lot to live up to.)_. The message that you told me was by far the best part though_ (really? Looking back it's cheesy!)_. I love the fact that you spent so much time dotting on the meaning of my favorite flower _(It not like I worked so hard on it, I just fell asleep.)_. However I bumped into Sakura earlier today and she told me the reason why you gave me flowers._(Crap.)

_I just wanted to let you know that the plant you gave me yesterday was just as momentous if not more_ (But it's a burden!)_. The Alstroemeria that you gave me is the highlight of my morning_ (*He was blushing* how can it be? It's just a stick with leaves now)_. I laugh and smile as I remember our time together _(it was pretty great.)_, I am so happy that I will have the little problem starter till I am no longer able to take care of it (the woman who brought you in to see me yesterday is the one who will personally take care of it while I'm on a mission) Sakura's concerns are justified and now are no longer an issue._

_I just wanted to thank you for spending so much time with me. It is so much fun being around you. I know you have a lot on your plate, I'm honored that you have spent so much of your free time with me. You light up my day! I hope you know that. I often find myself day dreaming of having lunch with you, it's a bit embarrassing, to be honest. _

_You might fall behind in your training though; it is my main concern after I recover from the joy of being with you. So I was wondering if you would train with me instead of the usual lunch and walk. It would relive a lot of stress knowing that you are not falling behind. I will have a good time so long as you are with me. I feel so selfish, stealing away so much of your time, but I can't bring myself to stop. If spending time with me inconveniences you in any way, do not hesitate to say so. I just want you to be happy._

(She had pinned a dried Alstroemeria blossom to the page.) It read out

"_Genuinely Yours,_

_Hinata"_

Wow! Was his last thought. Before he caught sight of the time and rushed out the door.

**Take her hand and run.**

It's shorter. But I figured that it was ok because I am the author! MUA HA HA HA HA. Thanks for supporting me through ten chapters! Please, Please Please!!! Review! And thanks for reading!


	11. Just Hold Her Hand

OMG! (Out of character for me) I just got my first Flame. I feel very accomplished! I am such a great writer that I am able to piss people off! I love this feeling!...

Sorry! I let the power go to my head. Anyway, I still do not own Naruto; through out these ten chapters I have reiterated this over and over again. Maybe by the time this is over at chapter twenty five, I will be able to own a little more understanding of these characters. Thanks to royalblood who gave me my first flame! Even more thanks to you the loyal readers and all you wonderful reviewers! (try listening to Decode by Paramour while you read)

Things just had to be complicated for him didn't it! He was sure that God above was there plotting out more ways to screw things up for him. What the hell happened last night! He had never felt so over whelmed by a feeling before, he NEEDED her to stay. It wasn't a simple 'I'd like you to stay.' But it was like the smoldering fire in his eyes suddenly burst in to flames and tried to consume the never ending forest.

Then holding out his hand. Where the Hell did that come from! He had never held a girls hand before! This was yet another thing experienced for the first time with Hinata. Just to damn complicated! Everything had to be didn't it! Especially when it involved girls!

He needed to get up and do something; he needed to get out of here! Maybe some training would help him clear his head.

Training really did clear his head; the bad part was it cleared his head of all thoughts. Leaving everything right where he left it when he escaped his labyrinth of thoughts. But it was late, so he crawled into bed.

She felt embarrassed, it's not like that was an uncommon feeling for her, but this time it was a good embarrassed, like when your caught red handed doing something bad but you wouldn't take it back for the world. She felt sorry for Naruto though. He looked so confused and over these past few days, he had been avoiding her. She wanted to give him time to sort through the confusion, after all who would want what ever they had been confused about staring the straight in the face?

Still, it felt weird trying to go back into her old routine; Naruto had become so much a part of her life. Her old routine felt so cowardly, did Naruto really lend her that much courage? Training with Kiba, Shino and maybe Neji, avoiding her father at all costs, eat, sleep and then when she was ready to tear down the entire Hyuga complex for the second time that year, she begged as best she could to Tsunade to try and get a mission to get her out of this torture!

Sakura would know what to do. After all, she is a confusing girl!... Damn! She is not the same kind of confusing Hinata is. Maybe Sakura would be able to help him anyway, they were both girls. He was already out the door before he even finished that last thought.

Sakura was at the grocery store, when he found her. He asked her if he could talk to her.

"Sure, talk."

He looked away and said softly "I was hoping we could talk in private."

"Kay. Here take this." She handed him a grocery bag. They started walking toward her house. She put the groceries away and started making some tea. After two minutes of Naruto twiddling his thumbs, Sakura handed him his cup of tea. She smiled at him as she to her seat opposite him. "So what did you do to Hinata this time?"

He was taken aback because Sakura already knew what the subject was about. Then he went back to his immediate reaction, standing, he almost knocked over the table." What do you mean what I did to Hinata! She's the one who's got me running around like a maniac!"

Sakura smirked behind her cup. "Naruto, sit down."

He did as he was told "Seriously Sakura! Whatever you think I did to Hinata is nothing compared to this torture she's put me through!"

Holding he cup closer to her face, she flashed her bright green eyes at him "And what exactly has Hinata been doing to you?"

"Well she…" He tried to figure out what she had done. Words began to form "She's stolen my thoughts away from me. When ever I try to think about anything other than her, she finds a way to bring my mind back to her. The worst part is that I don't mind her stealing my thought away from me. But I feel guilty for thinking about her! It's screwed up Sakura! She's the one committing the crime and I'm the one to feel guilty!"

"So what are you going to do Naruto?" she said while inner Sakura was laughing manically. 'Mua ha ha ha. He has finally …' she was cut off by what he was trying to say.

He looked puzzled "what do you mean, 'what am I going to do?' As if there was something I could do! Its no even Hinata's fault! The best I can do it try not to drag Hinata into this mess! It becoming harder and harder to avoid her."

"YOU'RE AVOIDING HER!!!" Sakura said indignantly.

"I HAVE TO!!" he was standing again "I CANT LET HER GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME AGAIN!!!"

She understood why he was doing it but she was still mad at him. She lunged foreword and grabbed his up and began to wash it. After letting the cold water cool her blood down, she came back to Naruto, who was still standing. "Naruto, you are hurting her soooo muuuch more by leaving her alone and avoiding her. You are so very important to Hinata, in more ways then you know. If you are having a problem with her don't you think that she would want to resolve it? Wouldn't she be the one who would want to help you the most?"

His mind went blank as he accepted the truth in Sakura's words. Girls weren't nearly as complicated as he made them out to be. He knew what he had to do now.

Taking a bow of gratefulness "Thank you Sakura-san" he stood back up and left her apartment.

He was there in front of her finally. Like a breath of fresh air to his entire being.

"Naruto-kun I'm glad you remembered." She said shyly. She then when into a junken stance. He took a breath, and then summoned his chakra. She activated her byakugan; he was the one to make the first move. Any attack that he through at her she would simple dodges it by a few inches and return an attack of her own. At the end of the first half hour she had pinned him three times. "Naruto-kun your holding back, I'm not going to no matter how much you are." She pinned him five seconds later. He finally understood what she meant and stopped disrespecting Hinata.

They both were close range fighters, making there sprawl look more like an intricate dance. Each movement was calculated and also spurs of the moment. One would move the other would reflect the movement. The sun crept it way across the sky. He would summon a clone and seconds later Hinata would come out of a cloud of clone smoke. When ever she would try to do rotation he would come out of no where to launch an attack, making her not be able to rotate. They had just do Tai jutsu because doing anything else would leave them open for an attack. She would try to hit one of his chakra points but he would just distract her with a blow to her legs that she would evade. A stale mate with neither side relenting. Naruto had the fox to supply his chakra demand and Hinata had thirteen years of chakra control to make her extremely frugal with her chakra, plus neither could do any of there specialty moves. Finally he had an opportunity to summon clones and he took it. Fifteen clones popped into the fray. Hinata wasn't deterred at all, she dispersed all of his clones and left he stunned at arms length away. He continuously summoned clones. She knew which ones were his clones and which he was. He exhausted all of his chakra watching her fight, amazed by the grace in her movements. She even made his fumbling feet look coordinated and agile. He jumped back into the battle. She immediately felt him enter the battle and went to the source. The clones tried to stop her but she just dispersed them as soon as they looked at her. She came face to face with Naruto, finally. Six hours later the dance ended in the same stance as it began.

She wasn't even breathing hard or was she just not breathing, if so, he wasn't either. She just stood with her right hand out stretched and her body backed away. He just stood there with his hand in front of hers and his body leaning into her. They both stood up straight as soon as they each realized that they both didn't want to fight anymore. There hands were still right in front of each others. He smiled at her, confusion completely gone.

He said "May I?" she closed the gap between there hands.

He didn't understand what had finally clicked but he felt so much lighter.

She pulled his hand close to her, using both hands to hold his. She then knelt her head down and kissed his knuckle. "Yes you may."

She knew exactly what she had done. She had kissed his hand, that wasn't to foreword was it?

The old Hinata that she had tried to go back to wouldn't have even thought of doing something like that, else she would faint or begin a long series of nose bleeds. But after trying to spend a few days without Naruto, she felt exhilarated spending time with him, like a dam just broke and flooded her system with courage. She even pinned him four times!

He didn't look confused anymore. She was so happy! Plus now she could help him train! She wasn't so far behind him after all!

He had held her hand all the way back to her house. She felt the good embarrassed as he lead her home.

He blushed "Thanks for training with me Hinata."

She smiled an accomplished smile "Any time Naruto. It was fun! I would love to do it again sometime."

His eyes opened wider in amazement. "Really!" he tried to hide his eagerness "Because I don't really have anything to do tomorrow and it would be beneficial for us both to train."

She laughed "Your funny Naruto-kun." She looked around to make sure no one was listening "I love spending time with you too." She said boldly. "Just make sure you don't tell anyone. Ok?" she laughed at herself, as if anyone in the entire village didn't know that she loved spending time with Naruto. Wait, she was flirting! With Naruto."

He was serious "Ok I won't tell anyone."

She laughed even more "You had better not! That's one of my most precious secrets!"

"Don't worry Hinata I will keep your secret safe."

"Anyway, where and when are we going to train?"

"How 'bout at the kyuubi crater at ten?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you later then."

"Yay bye Hinata." He said this sweetly.

She looked back at him and responded just as kindly "Good night Naruto-kun" then closed her door and headed upstairs.

FOR GOD SAKE! JUST HOLD HER HAND!!!

Sorry you guys! I think Hinata should be allowed to flirt! And making her sweet and innocent all the time does nothing for her character depth! One of my goals is to make a NaruHina that isn't just Hinata blindly following Naruto.

Anyway, thank you for reading please review!


	12. Throw Pebbles at her window

YOU GUYS ARE SO EVIL!!! You all want Naruto to get jealous because something happens to Hinata and she is unable to be with him. But why! Why would Hinata **not** spend time with Naruto ever second she is able to? She's only been waiting for him for most of her life. YOU WOULD DENY HINATA JUST SO NARUTO CAN KNOW HOW IT FEELS! The conclusion is that **YOU GUYS ARE SO EVIL!!!!**

**I LOVE YOUR EVILNESS!!!!! (^.^)** I had intended to steal Hinata away from Naruto from the very beginning, when I was drawing out my stick figure bubble plot. I haven't done it yet because I want him to suffer, horribly, like he made Hinata suffer! I have to do it right though, Hinata has to remain as innocent as possible to Naruto, she (in my mind) also has to be pulling the string that torture him! MUA HA HA HA!!!

Your masochistic, Naruto fan girl, writer does not own Naruto. Except in my own little brain.*smirk*. I love all you wonderful reviewers and readers! So without farther ado this chapter is dubbed "Naruto's torture chamber!" aka: Rose's fanfiction. (Laugh evilly!)

She was away on a mission. He wasn't.

It felt wrong. His gut wrenched as he thought about Hinata in any impending danger. Blood veins popped out of his normally smooth forehead while his imagination went wild. _The Bug container and Fleas for brains and his mutt could both have the hots for her. They could try to compromise her, force her to make a decision that she normally wouldn't do if he were there, by her side. They weren't that smart, what if enemy ninja showed up and Hinata was the only one left standing!_

He stopped himself, NO Hinata was strong, and she could take care of herself. _An image of a fierce and fiery Hinata blazed through his mind. She leapt into the squadron that came to attack them. Twenty enemy ninja stood around her, she didn't even bat an eye. Without hesitation she began her relentless attack on them. The first five came down easy, now the remaining ninja were organized and came at her in pars. Another three fell, she showed no signs of weakness, and they however surrounded her._

_Suddenly Hinata was over whelmed by a dozen ninja attacking her from all angles. They left no room for escape. She took a blow to the right calf, crippling her battle dance. She continued to fight though. Two more ninja lay at her feet. They didn't care though, all they saw was the prize they had captured._

_Grimy discussing smiles spread across their faces, like the way a cockroach waddles across a pile of poop. She finally realized her situation, and she tried to make her way to freedom._

_"Where are you going you pretty little thing?" one of the retched men said slimily._

_She looked at him now, her wide eyes pleading him to come to her aid. "Naruto-kun!!"_

"Don't worry Hinata, I'LL SAVE YOU!!!" he shouted desperately as he jumped foreword.

He hit his head on the ceiling of his apartment and stayed on the ground where he fell to. A huge crack displayed itself cheekily on his ceiling. Only a few feet away another called out to him just as loudly. They mocked him and his idiocy, 'you're so stupid! You can't even tell the difference between reality and a day dream!' These fake words echoed through his head.

"I have to get out of here, or I'll go stir crazy!"

He walked down a busy street in Konoha. Dodging other pedestrians, at least it occupied part of his mind. He was able to detain his self inflicted torture for around a half an hour.

Then the people thinned and beyond the crowd he saw a raven haired woman. Jumping to conclusions, he was just so relived to see her; he called out to her "HINATA!!" she didn't turn around. Maybe she didn't hear him. He abandoned the crowd to get closer to her. "HEY HINATA!!!" she still didn't acknowledge him. Slightly pissed, 'how could she not hear him?' he was now only a mere ten feet away. Was she trying to avoid him? "HEY HINATA!!!!!" he grabbed her arm rather harshly. "WHY ARE YOU AV-".

It wasn't Hinata. A dark skinned golden eyed woman in her forties stared back at him. "Let go of me."

He let go of her immediately. She walked away in a hurry. Keeping an eye on him as she slipped away.

He was loosing it. It was for sure now. Maybe he should separate himself from society, for the people's safety. He'd have to tell Tsunade if he wanted to leave the village. Perhaps he should just wait it out for a few days. A mind with nothing to think of would of coarse wander, create illusions of approaching danger. Hinata was just one of his many friends, of coarse if she was doing anything hazardous he would be worried! He would worry if it was just an introduction…maybe not.

Apparently he had been sorting his thoughts for a long time because now it was dark. He went back to his apartment and tried to sleep.

_She looked back up at him with distressed eyes, he could see her mangled body behind her shining eyes. She was on the verge of tears, "Naruto-kun" she inhaled a painful breath. "Why didn't you come when I called for you?" she tried reaching out to him. "Why didn't you save me like you said you would?"_

_"Hinata I…"_

_He heard her crying in between gasps of air. "Naruto I trusted you."_

_"Hinata I…" her breath stopped._

"HINATA!!!" He woke up in a cold sweat.

It was just a dream.

Noted that it was five o'clock in the morning. He got out of his bed and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face and neck. He looked in the mirror.

He didn't like what he saw. His eyes were blood shot and puffy. Deeper in his eyes 'the inferno' as he called it was turned up to full blaze.

"Knock Knock", this sound interrupted his thoughts. Naruto went to the door.

A tired business man stood, with his back hunched over, he looked even worse then Naruto. "You woke me up again." This man said plainly.

"I'm so sorry sir."

"Sorry does not replace the sleep I lost. This is the eight time, for gods sake!"

Naruto looked down.

"Just try to keep your shrieking down to actual shriek, not screaming for bloody murder." He looked like he was going to kill Naruto if he woke him up again. He left. Naruto closed the door behind his neighbor.

The nightmares were coming more frequently. What was he going to do? He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. Outside was chilly with the dew of early morning. He started sorting through his thoughts as he ran.

He was afraid that something was going to happen to Hinata. It was justifiable; she was a ninja after all. But Hinata had made it sixteen years all by herself, without his help, so why would she need it now? He had also recently fought Hinata; he knew that she was strong, resourceful and hard to attack. She also had Shino, Kiba and Akamaru to look after her. Who, though he would never admit it out loud, were the best at tracking and sensing enemy ninja. Ya, she would be better off with them, at least they don't have an insane swirly masked ninja after them. Or an entire organization of undercover ninja watching their every move.

So from a logical stand point, she was safer. Why didn't he feel any relief in knowing this? He should.

She wasn't here within his grasp. He wasn't able to comfort her if she was more than an arms length away, what if she still cried in her sleep? He wouldn't be there to comfort her. What if she went through another set of fainting spells? He wasn't going to be the one to carry her away to safety. He wasn't going to be the one to make sure she ate and got a good hearty meal (because she's constantly getting "fevers"). Some one else was going to have to do all those things.

So the root of it all was that he didn't think anyone else should have the privilege to take care of Hinata. Deeper down, he was afraid that someone else could look after Hinata even better than him. Kiba, Shino, Neji and Kurenai had been doing a pretty good damn job so far.

Wait, what was he saying! Hinata was her own individual person who knew how to take care of herself!

Still, he missed her so much. He didn't realize how much of a pillar of strength she was for him. Without her it felt like all of his purpose was gone.

He finally looked around to see where his feet had led him. He was in their meadow. So he stayed there and tried to think things through till around noon, when he got hungry.

He went into town to get something to eat. Sakura found him before he got to Ichiraku.

"I've been looking for you all morning!" she said as he dragged him towards the Hokage's office. "Tsunade wants to see you."

Her office was surprisingly clean, the ninja observed. She sat behind a small stack of papers.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Naruto."

"I wanted to get your opinion on a matter. You see I have a patrolling mission and I was wondering which team would be better suited for it."

"You already know the answer! Team Kurenai."

"Yes but I want your opinion on it."

He thought about it for a while. If team Kurenai went, that would mean that Hinata would be taken away from him and the safety of the village. Maybe he could convince Tsunade to choose another team.

"Hin-. Team Kurenai is a good team for tracking but they are not so great at capture."

"Your right but… I think it would be a good idea to send them. After all I just want to know who's patrolling there borders."

"But what if the some enemy shows up and you want to capture them." He was trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Then I'll just tell them to capture the enemy." She said this rather plainly.

She wasn't going to look at logic. "Hinata needs to stay here!"

"Why Naruto?"

"Cause how else am I going to protect her!"

"Why do you need to protect her Naruto?"

"Why don't you feel the need to protect her?"

"Why haven't you volunteered your team to do this mission? You normally would."

"How else am I supposed to protect her?"

"Sakura?"

"No Hinata."

"Again, why do you need to protect her?"

He started stopping away. "Whatever just don't schedule Hinata for any missions unless you have me on the team!"

"And what will you do if I do send her away?"

He was in her face now. "If you! …"

She could see the determination in his eyes.

"Just don't send her away!" he slammed the door behind him.

Tsunade smirked down at her paper work. Then she marked Hinata off the mission request form.

Training would cool him down, wouldn't it? He then summoned one hundred fifty clones. Then suddenly he saw a raven haired white skinned woman on the outer rim of the clone mob. Then she was right in front of him. Relief flooded his system, she was here.

"OHH, NARUUTOOO!" I missed you soOOO much!" She strung her arms around him. She then blush cutely, "While I was gone I had a lot of time to think" she drew circles with her fingers on his chest. "And the only thing that occupied my thoughts, was you!" she pushed him on to the ground.

Wait was she trying to be sexy? This didn't seem like Hinata. For one she didn't smell like her.

"Who are you?"

Pop.

A Naruto clone was laughing hysterically at the real Naruto.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" the clone laughed out.

Naruto punch the clone as hard as her could. Then the clone's memory of his face returned to him. He really did look pathetic before the fake Hinata showed up.

"Damn!"

. . .

So was it wrong to want him to want her back? She had longed for a small return of her love since she was eleven. Since she learned what the word love meant. But no matter what she did, all Naruto saw was a new feature on his new favorite toy, Hinata the wonder girl. Was it so wrong to want him to suffer? Yes, but if the suffering lead to something else would that mean that she was still at fault?

Was it so wrong to sneak a detailed plan to all the Konoha kunoichi that she knew and trusted? Was it wrong to use blackmail against those who didn't want to help her? Was it so wrong to leave no incriminating evidence that would stain her hands? Was it so wrong to leave, making her completely innocent to all who thought she could have some part in this? Was it wrong to finally use her father's teachings in her own life?

It probably is, but she hoped the end results would justify her means.

She saw him from far off. He was waiting for her; he looked scruffy, anxious and tired. Then she saw the tent he had probably stayed in for the last three days. Guilt washed over her.

He ran to her and gave her a hug.

Then he mumbled some thing about a leg wound and coming back safe.

Kiba laughed hard, he probably heard what Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun I'm happy to see you to, but I have to go check in with Tsunade."

Kiba began laughing harder. "Ya! So in the mean time why don't you take a shower!"

"Kiba-kun!" she squeaked.

"Naruto let me tell you something, girls like guys who actually smell like humans!" he took a sniff at him "Oh man! I think I'll bath! I feel dirty just smelling you!"

"Kiba you have a little speck right here." She used her gentle fist to lock his jaw shut.

Despite this Kiba continued to laugh.

He showered and changed his cloths and meet her outside the hokage office. It was late in the afternoon but he still took her out to dinner. He wrapped his hand around hers and brushed hair out of her face. Mean while Hinata was doing her best to not faint.

It was already ten when he took her home. They had so much to talk about, it was too bad time was against them.

They were in front of her house.

She smiled.

"What?" he inquired.

"It's nothing."

"No! Really!"

"Well its just that I…" she blushed.

"Just tell me Hinata."

"I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Ya I know how you feel."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Father will want me home."

"I know that." He leaned his head on hers.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She blushed and pecked him on the cheek before escaping behind the door.

"Good night Hinata-chan." …WAIT HE JUST GOT HIS FIRST KISS!

He grabbed a handful of pebbles and went to her window. She opened her window after the first few pebbles.

"Hinata, it doesn't have to end tonight."

"Father will know and never let me see you again."

"Just trust me."

She looked back, and then nodded. She jumped from her window and leapt beside Naruto. "What are you going to do Naruto-kun?"

He summoned a shadow clone and disused it as Hinata. Then sent it to her room.

And they ran into the woods together.

_**Throw pebbles at her window.**_

Yay! Thanks for staying with me for a dozen chapters! PLESE REVIEW!


	13. Let Her Fall Asleep in Your Arms

I am terribly apologetic for not writing fanfiction in a month and a half. Its not that I haven't wanted to its just that I'm getting nine college credits as well as going to high school and and and.

There is still no excuse. I'm sorry.

On a lighter note, I do not own Naruto! Mua Ha Ha Ha! That's what I have to tell you in order to make my therapist happy! Just kidding!

What had happened to him over the course of three days? He was different, she was still undecided if it a good thing or not.

"Hinata this looks like a good spot." Her obsession called.

His hand intertwined with hers and he gently led her to a grassy patch of land. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

It was a good thing.

She gently let her guard down and leaned her head against his warm chest. She inhaled his warm rugged sent and felt at ease.

"Tell me what's on your mind." She said in a breathy tone.

"Well I was just remembering this tale that Jiraiya told me."

She shifted in his grasp, blushing as she recalled what Jiraiya told her last time she saw him.

"Well he was just telling me this old legend about the red string of fate."

"Red string?"

"To your one soul mate, you are supposed to be tied together with this red string of fate. I would never break or run out of distance. Any way he told me 'A young man much like you had just gotten rejected over and over again by every woman he could think of. Feeling the rejection of all the women in his village he felt over come with sadness. So he went home to sleep. He had a nightmare of all these women laughing and yelling at him, what sounded like thousand of women rejecting his love. Then a single voice, kind and loving, called out to him among the crowd. He searched for this voice, but wasn't able to find her. He woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, trying to find her, only to find a red glowing string tied around his finger. "What does this mean?" he thought to himself. Mean while a woman from the other side of town gets up in the middle of the night and sees this red string, knows exactly what it meant and gets dressed in her best dress that she had saved for this occasion. They both started following this string for what seemed like forever. It just got shorter and shorted till they both finally find each other. Then they live happily ever after.'

"Happily ever after." She said dreamily.

They both enjoyed the silence for a while.

"The last time you were in my arms like this was when we watched the thunder storms together."

"Really?" she snuggled into his chest even more, her eyes dropping with the caress of sleep. "In my dreams you're always a little bit too squishy."

He was blushing, no denying it. She dreamt of him.

"You dream of me?"

She chuckled "Only every night I breathe."

"Oh"

Sleep stole her away from him; it was all right though because he was in her dreams.

She was also in his.

_ The dawn of the morning was making its way to the faces of the Hokage. The woman from his dreams, stood before him in a beautiful blue silk kimono with light purple flowers on it. She looked at him with her kind lavender eyes. Round her left ring finger was the red string._

_ "I knew it was you" she said in her gentle voice._

_ "You did?"_

_ "I never doubted it for a second." She said kindly._

_ Suddenly a flash went through the air and the next thing he knew was that everything was black._

_ Sasuke picked up Hinata, "Sorry dob you have to do this the right way." He delivered her back to her room, put the covers over her and grabbed the extra blanket at the end of her bed. Then went back to Naruto and put her blanket on him to keep him warm._

_ Naruto murmured "stupid teme" as he Sasuke left._

Naruto woke up and looked at Hinata, she had her hand in his, and round their hands was a red string from out of no where.

I am so sorry that this is so short. If you come up with a good addition to this chapter then you should review and tell me!!!!


	14. Sing 2 her no matter how Awful you sound

I have yet to update for some time. Sorry, I have been **really** busy lately, In order to welcome me back, you should leave reviews! This chapter is kind of a songfic, but it's a good song so I don't care, plus my guide says this chapter is called "Sing to her no matter how awful you sound" (advice: If a guy was singing to me, I would think his voice was amazing, cause the song he was singing was for me, even if his voice sounded like one of a dying monkey…). .com/watch?v=FToDIdtYzQM = This is the link! To the song, called "Humming Bird" by NeverShoutNever. which is the song down below.

How could I own Naruto? I can buy a poster of Naruto, in fact I have three, and does that make it so I own Naruto? No! OF COURSE NOT! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

She was warm, soft and gentle. She made the darkest of places inviting and friendly. He loved the feeling of peace he got when she was around.

He made the night seem so inviting, with his big strong arms that took away any inkling of loneliness and a loving countenance that made her forget all other loves.

She was always there for him, somewhere in the background cheering him on. But with her by his side, he felt as though he could conquer the world before the day was done.

He was her own personal summer's day, bringing hope, life, love and happiness.

She was his pillar of strength as well as his beautiful sanctuary.

She was so glad she was back at his side.

He was so glad she was there by his side. "I never wanted to go through the agony of having her away again" he thought as he looked at her sleeping form. She was so beautiful, it was like he finally got to take a deep breath and it was full of her healing beauty. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Her reaction to his touch was to pull herself more into him. His fingers traced her features lovingly with his fingers, she gently smiled.

"Naruto" she breathed out as she lay sleeping in his arms.

He blushed and smiled, she knew his touch even in her sleep.

Dawn was coming, he could see it over the horizon, all the birds were stirring, getting ready to sing the world awake. He needed her to be his for just a bit longer. To him, morning was the enemy, stealing away Hinata. The light began to show the scenery, a lake was close by…..

His heart was beating beneath her, his breath steady and unchanging. She shifted deeper into him, she noticed that he held his breath. "Hmm" she thought dreamily "wonder why…" she thought as she drifted back to sleep. Her memories brought her to her first encounter with Jiraya; she had been "observing" Naruto train when she was caught. She didn't even know he was behind her till he said

"_Say who is this little beauty" _

_She had turned immediately and stopped suppressing her chakra._

"_OH! A Hyuga beauty!" he said as he saw her unique blood line trait. "A Hyuga beauty who knows how to suppress her chakra!"_

_A blush flooded her face. "Your Jiraya, one of the Legendary Sanin."_

"_And this young beauty knows who I am!" Jiraya said with a smile, "Who do I have the honor of meeting this fine afternoon?"_

_Her blush lessened "Hinata Hyuga"_

"_And why is she stalking my pupil?" _

_She blushed some more "Well I…ano, I …" she stuttered out._

"_Thought so." He said disdainfully "Miss Hyuga, please leave, you can pick on Naruto tomorrow."_

"_WHY Would I EVER Pick on Someone SO WOND…." She yelled as she looked longingly in Naruto's direction, she stopped herself._

"_AH Ha ha ha!" he laughed out, "Well Now! Isn't this just a turn of the plot!" he said as he looked at Hinata "Perhaps Miss Hyuga finds Naruto highly attractive!"_

_She blushed even more._

"_Fine, Fine, I shall leave you to your business." He said as he walked away, "I hope that breast of yours grows large, cause then you are likely to become a character in my next book."_

A long sigh escaped from her, her eyes began to open, he could see her long eyelashes reveal her soft lavender eyes. He was holding her close to him.

The sun was shining through the dense forest. She soon realized they were on a lake, which shone like liquid sky. Naruto was standing, glowing with the early sun. He stood her up and allowed her to get her balance. His voice was rugged and gentle, as he softly whispered this song in her ear. (play)

_I like you._  
_Girl you don't got nothin to prove to me _

(she thought of all the times she had tried to get his attention)

_I know that times have been rough _

(He took her lovingly by the hand.)

_For the both of us_  
_But I'l pray for a change _

(he looked her in the eye)

They began to sway.

_You see this world has lots to offer_  
_But in time it will go dark_  
_And if this love is what we see it is_

And he began to dance with her on the lake.

_I'm sure we will go far_  
_And with a girl as sweet as you_  
_There's not much else I can do_  
_But fall for you_

He smiled. She smiled back.

_You know that I'm a wreck_  
_And you know I can't breathe_  
_At the edge of my seat with each word_

Her breathing was caught off guard, his smile always took her breath away, she loved how Naruto could do that to her.

_As months turn into years_  
_Just know that I will wait here for you_

(just like you did me)

_Cause I prayed for a change_  
_You see this world has lots to offer_

(she lend her head against his shoulder)

_But in time it will go dark_  
_And if this love is what we see it is_  
_I'm sure we will go far_  
_And with a girl as sweet as you_  
_There's not much else I can do_  
_But fall for you for you _

(there foreheads touched, a long sigh was let out, and both smiled)

_This world has lots to offer_  
_But in time it will go dark_  
_And if this love is what we see it is_  
_I'm sure we will go far_  
_And with a girl as sweet as you_  
_There's not much else I can do_  
_But fall for you_

She opened her eyes. The song ended to soon, the day was to short, her blush was to deep, his eyes were to lovely, she hated how much he could do to her but she would not have it any other way. She was trying to calm her out of control heart, she shook her head.

"Naruto-kun, where did you learn how to dance?"

"Collaboration Jutsu, Jiraya said that would be the best way to coordinate your body with another person. You are by far the best dancer I have ever danced with." He said kindly. "Your movements are so fluid, you make all of my fumbles look graceful." He smiled.

She blushed, he can't have danced with a ton of people, but it was still flattering. Wait? "Fumbles? You messed up? I didn't even notice!" she laughed out!

"You didn't?"

"No."

He laughed "Really! Cause I almost dropped you at the end!"

"Really!"

"Ya, but it all turned out ok because…" he was now blushing like a ban chi, she was too, its not like they kissed or anything. He looked into her eyes "Hinata why…" (am i blushing so badly!)

She had a small, glowing smile on her face as she thought "maybe it's not so one sided now?"

"because" she said quietly with a definite nod.

They stood silent for a while.

He smiled back, "Thank you"

"No, thank you Naruto-kun"

They stood there on the lake for a while, and eventually had to retreat to dry land.

Then Naruto had an idea…

I hope to be writing you soon, for now I remain humbly yours -Rose.

P.S. Please Review!


	15. Get her mad at you then kiss her

**Hey every one! I missed you guys! Do you live in the bay area? (Seriously, if you do, where can I find a good quiche?) Well now I do! But I haven't written in FOREVER! Or for that matter had a stable internet connection! And I miss my family and cat… and my hoard of Naruto magazines… This brings me to my next subject. Why would I buy Naruto magazines if I owned Naruto? ('-.-) I raise my eyebrow to you disclaimer hounds…if that wasn't clear enough. I do not own Naruto. Will I? We shall see… Thanks for reading my babbling!**

She was in utter bliss! Naruto, the object of her obsession was singing to her, and not some melancholy song, but a love song that reaffirmed and assured her of his love for her! And he was dancing with her! She could scream, faint, laugh, cry and jump for joy all at the same time! But how could she do all these things when Naruto was holding her so lovingly… His right hand holding hers; his left hand tenderly holding her waist. What girl would be able to consider moving when his eyes were locked on hers? Those beautiful blue eyes… she could feel her blush rise to her cheeks.

"Hinata?" he called to her.

She smiled, his voice sounded so wonderful, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she said dreamily.

"Do …" his voice was dripping with affection "Do you have a breath mint?"

That was not what she was expecting… "Um no, I don't." she sighed, her bliss had evaporated.

"Well I don't know about you but I could sure use one. That was quite a night right Hinata.? My back is killing me! Hinata, did you know you hum in your sleep? You nearly kept me up all night!" He elbowed her in her side.

"yeah…" she said, the heart brokenness showing through her fake smile. "Sorry." She said disheartened.

"Hinata, is something the matter?" Naruto said indifferently

"no." she turned her face away from him to hide her disappointment.

"Ok, let's get some breakfast at my house." He flashed her a fake smile that he usually reserved for missions, not the warm smile of genuine happiness that she had grown so accustomed to. He said something under his breath that she couldn't make out; from his tone of voice she could tell he was annoyed…

Despair claimed her. She felt disappointed in this morning which showed so much promise, in Naruto for not being the hero she thought he was but mostly in herself. Was she just not pretty enough? Was she not the kind of woman Naruto wanted to wake up and find lying in his arms? Did he just not like her? Assaults of doubt penetrated her mind, she saw Sakura waking in Naruto's arm, and the entire scene playing out as it should of. Waking, Dancing, Singing, Kissing, Smiling and all the things she had failed to attain, because she wasn't what, she wasn't enough, could she be too much? She didn't know, but she knew exactly where the problem was…her.

He looked at her, "You know you didn't have to come."

"What?" Hinata said.

"You didn't have to come, just cause you pitted me…" he said as though it was plain as day.

"Wha… What are you talking about?" She said wholly confused.

Naruto rolled his eyes "You could have said 'no' Hinata!"

"No to what?"

"To coming with me of course."

"Who said I didn't what to come?"

"Well I just figured you would rather be with your flea for brains boyfriend." He said as he turned away to hide a smirk.

"KIBA is my teammate whom I just spent a week with, mean while you…"

"Are your charity cause!" he shrugged, "I know, but do you have to make it so painfully obvious?"

She was beside herself, "what are you saying Naruto-kun?"

"Well you didn't even say anything after I planned out that beautiful scene!" he was pointing back to the waterfall. They were in front of his house.

She was irritated "I, me!"She indicated to herself, "Was speechless! That's the Reason I wasn't talking! You Baka!"

"So now the truth comes out! You think I am an idiot!"

She was fuming! "NO! Everyone in the Village sees you as an Idiot! I am the only one in Konoha who thinks you have an inkling of intelligence! I Just Think Your Acting Like A Complete IDIOT Right Now!"

"Just like you always have!" he said

She tried to calm herself down, "Naruto-kun, out of ALL the people you could have chosen to have this argument with, your choice is the Wrong One!"

"There you go again trying to be all cute and polite with the high pitched 'Naruto-kun'." He said as he rolled his eyes again at her!

Her speech became more heated. "I Am The One Who Has Defended You Throughout this Decade that I Have Known You! And If You Think You Are A Charity Cause, Then YOU OBVIOUSLY Need To Get A Reality Check! Cause

"Cause you have been gone for a week, and haven't tried to contact me, or wasn't all that glad to see me. So what else is to be expected than I am your volunteer service to the village, 'get the Demon out of the village for a day project!"

She was mad. . . "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"Well what else am I supposed to think when you didn't kiss me!"

She was in shock. "I….I… wha…" a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh! I didn't think you were so old school, don't you know girls kiss the guys nowadays?... So now it's up to me to kiss you?"

She was still in shock, "ah…."

He swooped in and pecked her on the lips then ducked back out, afraid of the could be punch. But she just stood there shocked still.

"Hinata?" he said

"You just kissed me…"

"Yah, you kissed me last night." He shrugged, "I just kissed you in a different spot."

Silence.

"Naruto?"

"Yah?"

"Why did…"

"Its what Jiraya told me to do if I ever got you angry. He said it would solve everything!"

"Wha…"

"He was right! You're not even angry anymore! But seriously it took you forever to get angry! I had to start insulting myself in order to get any kind of reaction!"

"You Jerk!" she said playfully! "You realize what you put me through this morning!

"You realize the shame you put me through by not kissing me?" a smirk spread across his face.

"You deserve to be punched!" she said seriously, as she punched him full force in the gut.

His gut clenched, and his head leaned down from the blow of the punch, but his lips were caught on the soft cushion of Hinata's lips. Her hand and fist came up and entangled themselves in his hair. The kiss was soft and gentle, while still carrying the passion of their embrace. He held her close to him and all was well and the way it should have been in the morning.

The kiss ended, as all great things do. They both blushed as they realized what had just happened.

"Huuuuu Huum!" cleared the throat of Neji, "I came here to ask if you've seen Hinata, but I think you've more than seen her…" He took on the pissed off black mama pose, lip and hip sticking out.

Needless to say Naruto was terrified.

Neji smiled, Naruto looked like he was going to pee his pants. "I'll be back in two hours to pick up Hinata…" he turned and left.

"Thanks Neji-san!" Hinata called out after him.

They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Hinata, what are you doing this Friday?"

_Get her mad at you, then kiss her. _Ok Fan Fictioners! I do not recommend this one, but it's what the all knowing guide tells me to do, so I obey…Thanks for reading. I will try to get the next chapter done by this Saturday. Please Review. And tell me where to find Quice!


	16. Give Her Piggy Back Rides

This week, a fire consumed a neighborhood of houses blocks from my own home, destroying these people's homes, taking away everything they owned and sent dozens of people to the hospital. Please donate blood, when my little sister was born she needed to have three transfusions, these saved her life. Please give blood, you never know who you're saving on the other end, it could be your neighbor, children, mothers, fathers, babies, burn victims or another little sister. Thanks for FanFictioners for realizing, that unlike anime characters (who can hold abnormally large amounts of high pressured blood in their bodies) we only have so much, but what we have, we can give to help our fellow man.

Anyway I still do not own Naruto, but I am working on that… Mua Ha Ha Ha!

Naruto had a mission today, but all was good because it was just a day C-rank, nothing big, just escorting a diplomat to the capital. The reason it was going to be a good mission is rain was falling, making their sent go cold and hiding their tracks. For Ninja's rain is God sent or Hell sent, depending on what you have to do. He got his cloths on and then ate a hardy breakfast that Hinata had made yesterday. Eggs, Hash browns, toast, ham, rice porridge and fruit salad (she meant for him to eat it throughout the week.). The lovely food warmed him to his toes, "Maybe because it was made with such loving hands?" Naruto thought as he headed out the door into the rainy, cold world.

Tsunade's office was where Kiba, Akamaru, Sai and he found the Diplomat. Outside was the carriage where the Diplomat was going to be sitting for the next 6 hours and they were off.

About ten miles out of the city, Kiba put his arm around Naruto and said "Hey, yesterday I heard a rumor that you and Hinata made out in front of your house! Is it true?" water dripping from his face.

Naruto blushed. Damn Neji! Sai moved his umbrella, looked up from his book and said "Judging by the blush consuming Naruto's face, the rumor was true."

"What! You AND HINATA ARE FINALLY GOING OUT!" Kiba said loudly.

"Hinata and I are not going out! … What do you mean Finally?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, you and Hinata have been spending more and more time together but you were still doing friend stuff. So now that you kissed her, you can't be STUPID enough to think that kissing is a friendly activity."Kiba stated elbowing Naruto in the ribs.

"Obviously you don't know Naruto, he can be that stupid!" Sai smiled out.

"SHUT UP SAI!" Naruto yelled!

"But Seriously Dude" Kiba said "You're her first boyfriend; you got a lot to live up to! I mean she hasn't got any romantic experience with guys, she's still expecting prince charming and his white horse, not you and your frog minions."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sai started "And looking at the way you treat Hinata, you are not being a gentlemen, your being a dog."

"HEY" Kiba and Akamaru said and barked together, water getting shaken off of them. "I KNOW HOW TO TREAT THE LADIES!" Kiba tried to yell smoothly.

Sai nodded his agreement, "But what about the human kind?" he inquired. Needless to say a fight broke out, both Kiba and Sai were covered in mud and Naruto had to be the one who broke it up.

After, Kiba said "Yeah, you need to be more boyfriendy!"

"Boyfriendy? That's not a word! Boyfriendier is the correct term." Sai retorted.

"Shut Up Sai! Boyfriendier sounds STUPID!"

"ANY Waaaaayss!" said Naruto trying to keep them from fighting again. "What do you have to do to become prince charming?"

"Heck if I know! … Stick out your pinkies when you kiss her? Something like that." Kiba said while shrugging.

"Well _Takanaka's Guide to Women_ says that you should execute manners like, getting the chair for her, opening doors, offering her your jacket when it is cool…" Sai looked up at Naruto, "He means weather wise cool not the latest trend, and lastly to not let her step in puddles."

"That's weird!" Kiba said, "I want a woman who can open her own door, is smart enough to bring a jacket and doesn't mind getting a little muddy!" he said with a smile.

Naruto agreed, "Yeah! Why WOULDN'T they want to jump in puddles?"

"It is what the guide says, and this guy seems to know what he is talking about, Neji is the one who suggested I read this book, and he and TenTen are already going out, so it has to be a good source of information." Sai said sure of himself.

"Really?" Can I borrow that book when you get done?" Kiba asked.

Sai smile genuinely "Yeah, sure Kiba."

"Wait? Who do you need it for?"

Kiba blushed, and then yelled "No ONE, Baka!"

"Then why do you need it?"

"Reference." He tried to say coolly.

The fire land Diplomat opened the door to the carriage, "It might also be a good idea to carry a handkerchief with you too, just in case."

They all just walked in an awkward silence for a while. Then Kiba started laughing.

Naruto said "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Kiba said as plain as possible between howls of laughter.

"Me What?"

"Trying to romance Hinata! Ha Ha, It has to be the funniest thing I have ever imagined!"

Sai started laughing too.

"See! It is funny!" Kiba said pointing at Sai, rain shook off of the both of them as they cackled.

They got back around five at night, and Naruto had just enough time to shower before he was going to pick up Hinata for their date. The rain had stopped and left the city of Konoha with puddles all over the place. They were just going to get some ramen and watch a movie at his house; did he need to dress up? He just put on what he normally wore, they guys were making a big deal out of nothing, Hinata and him liked each other just the way they were, he didn't need to be something he wasn't. … Right?

Hinata opened her door, to find a Naruto who's normally spiky hair was pressed down with so much gel it was unreal. He was wearing a dress shirt, which looked nice, he was wearing his normal pants. She looked down at herself, she hadn't dressed up, she felt a bit bad. He looked nice, minus that dreadful hair.

"You look awful nice."

"Really?" Naruto said cheerfully! "I just… Well you always…ummm."

She laughed. "thanks." She said taking his almost compliment. "Ready?" she said sweetly.

He took lovingly by the hand and lead her out of her porch. But there was a puddle at the end, "Naruto thought, "don't let her step in puddles…" he picked her up and carried her over the puddle.

"Thanks! That was so kind of you."

Naruto got into nervous monkey pose, then resumed walking again.

But today just wasn't his day, because there was another puddle! He picked her up and carried her over this puddle too.

"Naruto, that really is sweet of you but I can manage by myself."

"Yeah, but in order to be a good boy friend I have to not let you step…" he got a thought! He would just give her a piggy back ride that way he wasn't letting her step in puddles!"Hinata! Climb on!" he said.

"What!"

"My back! That way I can give you a piggy back ride!"

"Why would you?" Hinata inquired.

"To keep you from the puddles of course!" Obviously she has not read the _Takanaka's Guid_e.

She got on him and he started to walk to towards their destination. She blushed, he was very warm on this cold autumn night. He blushed she was so soft, and smelled so good!

"Hinata! You smell so good!" he thought for a minute "Maybe its because I spent the day with Kiba, who smelled like a wet dog? Or that could have just been Akamaru?"

She laughed. He was funny.

They got to the ramen shop and ordered something to go. Then they went to his house and enjoyed their spoils and watched a movie that neither remember.

He was about to open the door for her when he heard the rain pour outside. He was about to grab his umbrella, when Hinata touched his shoulder and said "Leave it." She then opened the door, and jumped outside taking him with her.

She jumped and danced all around him, begging with her eyes for him to join her. The only reason he was standing there was because he was so flabbergasted what about the guide? Hang the guide, how could some advice be the same in every situation? Then he jumped right in front of her, getting himself soaked and adding to her already wet cloths.

They enjoyed themselves so much, they danced and jumped all the way to town.

Seeing them having so much fun must have invited others to join them. And the merry bunch had so much more fun. But it ended, and he gave her a piggy back ride to her house.

"Thank you prince charming." She said.

He blushed. "You're welcome my lady" He kissed her good bye. And they both were giddy from such a wonderful date.

Give her piggy back rides. Please review, and give blood.


	17. Push her on the swing

Hey! Watsup? What! Me? Well you know I've just been doing the usual. LIVING A LIFE OF SERVITUDE… Bleh, Why is it that when the years of servitude that I endured to get my basic education is over, I now spend it fulfilling another life of servitude by joining the work place (O_-) heh…LOL

Anyway, I am very sorry I haven't written in three months. I blame JCPenney's where I worked.

I still don't own Naruto…

He saved her from a half life lived in pure darkness, the one she would have endured had he not shown her the way. Lit her path, and encouraged her to move onward.

He continuously gave her hope through his perseverance and determination to defy the expectations placed on him.

He had saved her from the bullies when she was three and a half and though the memory is old she remembers it perfectly. It was the first time she remembered really seeing him for who really was, not through the clouded eyes of her caretakers.

_She had seen him at the park before; she had thought he looked out of place, that bright orange hair in a sea of brunets and black hair. Maybe that was the reason why he hung out with Sakura; she had pink hair that stood out too. But even Sakura's hair was mellow compared to the bright golden hair that lit up in the sun. He was always shouting at the others kids who would shrug it off and not listen, only making him shout even louder; her nanny always told her to speak only when spoken to and whispering is the only way for a lady to speak. He was always wearing his emotion plainly on his face, whether it was a smile or a scowl, he wasn't afraid to. Father told her it was weakness to show your emotions to people. So according to her superiors that boy was the personification of everything she should avoid._

_So being the perfect child she strived to be, she didn't go near him. Instead of playing tag with all the other kids, she would go play in the sand box, making fortresses. She grouped the sand together and started with the walls, then the castle in the center and the details. But soon she saw a flash of yellow and turn to see the very person she thought she was avoiding. _

"_Hey! That's a nice castle you've built!" he said as he smiled as big as the Cheshire cat. "We ought to test it against some enemy ninja!" He grabbed a few twigs from the ground nearby and made a stick figure. She had never been so close to him before, 'He has eyes like the sky.' She thought to herself. Naruto continued "I am here to storm the castle! None shall keep me from the great city! Not even the mighty…" he stopped and whispered . "Hey, what's your name? Mines Uzumaki Naruto." He said proudly._

"_My name is…" she started._

"_Lady Hyuga, come, it's getting late your father will be expecting you." They would never let her talk very long with him._

_ "Oh…" he looked down his eyes were no longer the bright sky blue, she looked down too, her finger drew in the sand and she did her best to ignore her caretaker for the day. _

_ "Now Miss Hyuga!" said the women. Hinata waited just a bit longer, her finger guiltily tracing in the sand. "Don't make me come get you Lady Hyuga." The woman said icily. Hinata got up, brushed off her clothes, and stood straight up. This was one of the first times she willingly defied her caregivers. It was odd knowing that she would not combust from disobeying them. She was about to commit the worst offence she could think of she would talk to HIM._

_ "Good bye" she said whisper quietly._

_ "Bye." she heard him say before she walked over to her nurse and got her behind swatted by the woman._

_ "What did I tell you about talking to him?"She hissed in Hinata's ear. "I turn my head for one second and there you are making nice with that… that! UGGGGHHH!"_

_ She didn't understand why everyone hated him. No, not him …Naruto, that was his name. Naruto had told her his name today. In her moments of defiance she had drawn her first name 'Hinata' in the sand before she was called away. Her mom had taught her how to do it when she was two and a half. She had also drawn was it meant, just as her mother had taught her. In the sand was the kanji for Hinata and a sunflower._

_Father did not take to well to her disobedience, training that day was especially strenuous. After she vomited her dinner, he had told her that she disgusted him and how he longed to just vomit her up. His words didn't bother her nearly as much as the look in his eyes did. She was use to harsh words, but none of her caretakers ever had that look of pure disgust that father had that day. She ran away crying, she didn't know where to run, into her mother's garden was the spot she wanted to run to but they always found her there. Where else could she run? Her blurred vision made it impossible to assess where she was so she just kept running, till she bumped into something and fell hard to the ground._

"_Hey it's a Hyuga!" "Why haven't you apologized yet?" Apparently she ran into a person. "Hey it's a Hyuga!" "She's probably too snobby to apologize to someone as low as us" "all the Hyuga's are such snobs" "We should make her give us a proper apology!" "Yeah!" they all chorused. _

_She didn't understand, why would they care if she apologized or not? We would they care if vomit said something or not? Why did mom have to die? Why was Why was she so weak? Why did it matter? They weren't hurt. She still said she was sorry, why didn't they hear her? She was speaking her loudest! Why didn't anyone hear? Why did they care? Where was she? _

"_I am truly sorry" she said on her hands and knees in loudest voice, they didn't hear her._

"_This Hyuga girl thinks she's better than us!"_

_More tears poured from her eyes "I'm sorry!" she cried out, they still didn't hear her._

"_We had best teach the Hyuga brat a lesson" "Yeah! She needs to learn how to respect her superiors!" They were about to kick her. _

_He was the one who intervened._

_He was the one who had taken her beating_

_And in return she had left him there to mend his own wounds._

She woke up in a cold sweat. It was one of her many night mares coming to haunt her. She had forgotten how bone chilling they were. Naruto usually…

"Naruto." she said as a sigh of longing escaped her. He had been gone for almost a week and wasn't due back for another few days. She wrapped her arms around herself and held her frail self together for a few more moments. When he was around she didn't have the nightmares, most of them had something to do with him. Naruto was comforting to have around.

She got up from the sanctuary of her bed, and went over to her window, grabbing the throw at the end of the bed as she went. Outside was windy and cold, bringing in the wet front from the north. It was depressing. And with all this rain, Naruto would surely have a harder mission than normal.

"Stupid October." She said coldly

'Wait! October did have a redeemable quality! It was when Naruto's birthday was!' She walked over to the desk and got out a piece of paper and started writing down possible gift ideas. 'His apartment is so small.' She thought, her pencil stopped lazily drawing 'and he has everything he needs. Right?... Yeah, so I can't get him something stupid to clutter his life.' She closed her eyes and focused, tapping the pencil on her forehead. 'Could I possibly replace something he already has?' She mentally mapped Naruto's apartment and searched for something that needed to be replaced… "Maybe some new towels?" she finished lamely. She looked at the clock on her desk. It was still early morning, best leave thought processing to coherent hours. She placed the pencil down on her desk and went to bed.

She slept in that morning. Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were probably already there at their normal training spot on the outmost outskirt of town. So she had to hurry to training with the guys.

"It's unlike Hinata to be late!" Kiba said as he looked anxiously around the training field.

Akamaru barked it agreement and began searching for her too.

"Perhaps she did not sleep well?" Shino quietly inquired.

"Why would you say that, Shino?" Kiba questioned.

"Because Naruto is not around." Silence followed as the statement sunk in.

"Oh yeah, I forgot 'bout that." He ran his hand through his hair and turned his gaze to the sky. "Suppose we should try to take her mind off of him for a couple of days." Hinata appeared in the distant corner of the training field.

"Agreed." Shino concurred. As their team mate bolted over to where they were, on the opposite side of the training field.

"Ruff!" Akamaru said being of the same mind as his owner. He started to run to where Hinata was and circled around her excitedly!

"Hey Akamaru!" She laughed out, trying to hide her fatigue but still excited to see the hound.

"Akamaru!" Kiba half heartedly scolded.

"Hey Guys!" She beamed, genuinely glad to see them. "Sorry I'm late."

After a grueling training session all four were tired, so they went to their normal hangout after missions. A mild river a ninety meters away from the training field. The fall colors finally showing and tingeing the trees a golden yellow. Shino was relaxing up against a tree in the shade, examining a leaf with bug bites etched across it. Kiba sat on a large rock in the middle of the rivers bend, petting Akamaru who was chest deep in cool water in front of Kiba. Hinata was on the sand bank with her only her feet in the water, looking up at the sky, a contemplating smile gracing her face.

"What are you smiling bout?" Kiba cheekily smiled back at her.

"Hmmm? Me?" her index finger pointing to herself.

"Well I DO NOT want to know Shino's thoughts!" He made her laugh at the memory of when they were first forming as a team and wondering what their silent counterpart was thinking. To sum it up, Shino's thoughts are deep, oppressive, scientific and reminiscent of Alfred Hitchcock's movies. Needless to say Kiba left with a head ache on the spot. Hinata would never look at rice the same way again and both had strange nightmares for a good week.

Still smiling she stated "Its October."

"A fine observation." Shino nodded.

"AAAAAANND?" Kiba egged her on.

"Well, um… Naruto's birthday is in October. We won't be able to come here anymore because it will be to cold. My kotastu isn't set up. Is it too early for nabe? Kiba is going to be craving sleep more now that winters here. Shino's bugs are going to be more reluctant to come out cause of the cold. I need to buy a new winter coat, what color do I want. I wonder if I should knit my dad something for his birthday or New Years or maybe even Christmas. Will this year's Night of Lights be at the Kage monument or at the graveyard? Should I start it now? And I wonder if Sakura will have hot chocolate at her house…and ummm."

"'And ummm' what? You've already given us a tour of your thoughts might as well finish it." Kiba said gruffly.

"…Naruto's birthday is in October."

"You have stated this for the second time in this conversation." Shino adjusted his glasses. "It must be a pressing matter to you."

"Yes! It is!" She said sheepishly. "But I don't know what to get him." Her fingers twirling together.

Kiba and Akamaru laughed at the statement, howling laughter that would rival hyenas any day. "You're so cute! Wonderin' what to get Naruto when everyone knows he only wants two things!"

"Two things?" She blushed out.

"Two things." He held up his fingers to count them. "First: Ramen. Second: You." He said like it was the plainest and most obvious of facts.

Her blush went from gracing her cheeks to exploding all over her face.

"Mm…M-Me?"

" Yes You!" Kiba and Shino shouted at her.

She looked down at her open palms and smiled slightly. 'Me.' she thought. It was affirming her love for him, knowing that he loved her. Her thoughts continued and she found another truth, it wasn't wrong for her to love him even more because He loved her back!

Soon after she left for Sakura's. Arriving with wind bitten, blushing cheeks and a deep ache for some warm, creamy, hot chocolate. Sakura welcomed her in and let her start making the desired hot chocolate.

"So… ano, What are your getting Naruto for his birthday?" She felt nervous talking to Sakura about her Naruto for obvious reasons.

"Eeh, the usual. A new ninja bag, another medical kit, and 300 hand-made soldier pills." She said casually. "What are planning on giving him?" She asked suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

Hinata blushed. "I don't know… I noticed he could use some more towels?" she suggested, trying to change the subject quickly.

"Booooring!" she said as she rolled her eyes. "You need to get something flashy! Something that claims him as your own! That way no one can doubt the fact that Naruto Uzumaki is Hinata Hyuga's!" She stood on the chair and table with her fist in the air.

Hinata giggled. Flashy wasn't her style, but it was nice to know Sakura was looking out for her. Conversation flowed between the two kunoichi after that.

The two had a great time, talking, planning and laughing together. As evening crept in the friends lost track of the time resulting in hasty goodbyes and plans to get together again soon.

She got home barely in time to dress for dinner "Lady Hinata! Where have you been? And why are you sun burnt?". And later retreated back to her room. Where she found her barely coherent drawings (from this morning). There was a pile of towels in the corner of the page with an X through them. A Floor plan of Naruto's home, then in the middle of the page was a sketch of her and Naruto with the perfect gift for him.

For Naruto's birthday everyone met at Ichiraku Ramen Stand. They got a permit and set up a larger tent out front to accommodate all of Naruto's friends. They surprised him with the party and with how many people had showed up. There were still some people who sneered at them as they celebrated on the day the Kyubii attacked, but TenTen provided these words of wisdom "The people who care don't matter, and the people who matter don't care." Everyone presented their gifts, most were ninja equipment and Ramen coupons. And as Konoha tradition when the sun set and it began to get dark, everyone sang and lit the tea light lanterns ( Ino, Sai, and Choji made the lanterns earlier that day), which sent individual messages to Naruto's family (and extended family) in heaven asking for Guidance and protection for this next year. The lanterns headed east, towards the sun, it was a good sign. The cake was served and everyone complimented its excellence (made by Hinata) in both taste and decorum (Temari decorated it). But before everyone could say goodbye to the birthday boy, Hinata and him had disappeared.

They had gone to their meadow. He was blind folded and had his hands on her shoulders. A wide smile upon his face as he said "I love surprises!"

He was so happy today! She bet he didn't expect so many people coming to celebrate his birthday. She smiled to. It was wonderful to be around him again! They were there, he could hear the sound of running water and the wind as it rushed past the trees. She positioned him, standing him at the best possible view point. And placed her hands in front of his eyes and slid off the blind fold.

She spoke gently in his ear. "Naruto…" her breath made the hairs on his neck stand up. "I… You… Your home doesn't need or want anything. The same could be said for your career. And I… I really couldn't figure out what to get you till… um… well… I realized what I want to be for you." She moved her hands to show him his present. A rock fountain flowed into a still pond, explaining the water sound. A bridge lead them from where they were to the other side. Next to the pond stood a massive tree, large enough to shade the entire pond and part of the land next to it..A double swing hung from one of the branches where there was solid ground. From another branch was a hammock loaded with pillows and blankets, closer to the trunk of the tree was a stone table and a fire pit with two benches close by.

It was like a home away from home. He turned to her and looked at her with amazement "Hinata? … When did you? Wha…"

She began her explanations "I wanted to make you a sanctuary." She blushed out. "This place has a tons of seals placed on it, so no one but you and I can get in here. And it also has food enough for a week and this water…" she indicated at the fountain. "has a switch that can make the water hot or cold." She used her chakra to move a rock that clogged the water from the hot underground and the water at the fountain began to steam, flooding the place with the warm swirls of air. "and we can always come here because it will always be warm in the winter and cool in the summer."

"Come on!" She led him lovingly over the bridge to the double swing where she sat him down and snuggled next to him.

"Hinata this is amazing! When did you find the time?"

"I used Sakura's solider pills and some shadow clones." She said as she swung back and forth making the swing do the same.

"You really shouldn't have gone to all this trouble Hinata!" Naruto said blushing like a mad man.

"But it wasn't any trouble Naruto!" she said fervently, looking him in the eyes.

He looked at her, questioning her response.

She blushed, looked down and smiled a bit. "Ok, Ok. But…" She looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "You are worth every ounce of trouble I could ever get myself into." Her voice loving and hopeful. He could feel how much love was said behind those beautiful words.

He then kissed her tenderly, sending warm electricity all the way down to her toes. The kiss was slow and meaningful; Naruto took his time expressing his gratitude, admiration and love in this kiss. And when they finally broke apart, he cradled her in his arms. He watched as his birthday lanterns floated across the sky. Humming to her lightly as he rocked the swing back and forth, slowly letting her fatigue and his gently coaxing take her to dream land. But before she got there though she again wished him a "Happy Birthday Naruto."

"All is right. All is good. All my love, my beloved Hinata." He sang to her as he sent her to her dreams with a kiss on her forehead.

Push her on the swing.

LOL so kinda not exactly on the money… but it's the journey, not the destination that counts.

Bad authors like me, who don't update regularly, do not deserve reviews.


End file.
